She's the Man
by green means go Xx
Summary: Mostly Naley some Brucas and Jeyton..... story based on movie Shes the Man! LOOK INSIDE FOR MORE INFORMATION!
1. Summary

A.N. O.K. soo i am new to this whole thing... except i have made a seth/summmer story...but thats beside the point! um soo yea im gonna give you a summary real fast bout what it will mostly be about and just tell me what u think! thanks guys!

**Summary:**

When Haley James finds out her basketball team had been cut she turns to the only other option... disguise herself as her twin brother, Jake James who is going on a gig with his band to England, at his new boarding school, Tree Hill High, so she can play the only sport she loves! What happens when Haley, while undercover as her brother, falls in love with her roommate, Nathan, who has been crushing on Peyton since forever...

Things get even worse when Jake decides to cut his trip short and comes back to see his sister...

A.N. I DO NOT own this movie and i do not own the characters either! Soo yea thats my idea! tell me what u think! i just saw the movie yesterday and i kept thinking bout how tree hill would fit into this soo yea tell me what u think!

Everybody has a secret...Nathan wants Peyton who likes Jake who is really Haley whose brother is dating Nikki so she hates Peyton who's with Nathan to make Jake jealous who is really Haley who's crushing on Nathan who thinks she's a guy...


	2. The End of the Dream

Shes the Man

Chapter 1- The End of the Dream

Haley's POV

So me and my boyfriend Justin have been dating a little over a year now………… and I figured everything was great till something not so great happened.

When I woke up I was so excited, it was the first day of basketball! Finally! After hours and hours of training with Justin, it was finally time for us, the golden couple, to become captains of our high school basketball teams. We had been planning on this since we first started dating, everyone knew it was going to happen, he was going to become the captain of the boys' team and I was going to become the girls' captain. I like to say that it was a match made in heaven! (He even told me that I was better then most of the guys on his team! I of course then told him that I was better then ALL of the guys on his team)

Me and my best friend Katie, after school, were walking with a bunch of the other girls to our first basketball practice.

"Oh my gosh, Katie! It was so great! I didn't expect any of it first he took me to where we had our first date." I, of course was babbling like an idiot about the 'oh so sweet' boyfriend of mine, "And then—"

I had been cut off by my other best friend Julie coming up to me freaking out, "Haley, you are never going to believe this!"

"Wait, what happened?" I was getting a little freaked myself. I mean so far this whole day was great now….. I wasn't so sure.

"Look!" Julie shoved the piece of paper that was in her hands in mine. I read it and screamed, "This can not be happening! They can't just stop us from playing! This is unbelievable! We have to do something."

"Yeah, but Hales, there's not really anything we CAN do!" says Katie, who was of course the smart one of the group. 'If she can't come up with anything to do,' I thought to myself, 'Then there's probably not a lot…..' I trailed off in my head after something caught my eye.

"I got it!" I shrieked. And before any of my teammates could ask what exactly I had "gotten" I stormed over to the gym. But of course, I wasn't a lone in this fight for long; my posse was running right after me.

I got to the gym and saw what I was looking for. 'It's more like who you were looking for Hales!' "Oh shut up, brain!" I mumbled to myself before I reached who I was looking for. The only person that could help, that I could think of, was the one and only Coach Dan.

"Why hello, Miss James" he said in a kind of 'I'm out to get you' tone. He always did freak me out!

"Hey Coach!" I said trying to act as if nothing was wrong, even though EVERYTHING was going wrong.

"Oh, I heard about the girls team," 'wow he actually sounds like he actually cares', "Sucks to be you guys!" 'Spoke to soon.'

"Yeah, about that….. I was thinking and maybe you could allow us girls to you know try out for the boy's team. It would only be fair."

"Fair, Haley, I don't play fair! Boys are better athletes." I scoff and he continues. "And I'm not just saying that, it's a scientific fact."

"B.S." I mumble

"What was that?" he asks

"Oh, nothing!" I began to look around the room when I spotted my boyfriend playing basketball. 'Yes, Yes, Yes! I can totally persuade Justin into letting the girls play on the team and after Coach hears that Justin doesn't mind. He will so let us play!'

"JUSTIN!" I shout "Can you come over hear real fast!"

And of course he listens; he knows if he listens then he gets treats.

"What are you doing?" whispers Katie behind me, where all the girls are waiting to hear the verdict!

"Just watch!" I say allowing my self to giggle like a little school girl.

"Hey baby! What's going on here!" he says running up to myself and Coach with his own little posse. Like I told you he's the king and I'm the queen.

"Justin, they cut the girl's team, so I asked coach if we could play on your team, but he said no!" Wow I never knew I could whine like that! Ha who cares he will so want me to play on his team! He doesn't look too convinced though so I give him my puppy dog face. I know he can't resist that!

"Girls can't play on our team, Hales!" Justin says, "I mean we do want to actually win some of our games this year." He's joking; he has got to be joking because there is no way that I am going out with someone who such a, a, a. Okay! So, I don't know what he is, but still I can't be going out with him some one who acts like that.

"I can't believe you! You just said that I was better then most of the guys on your team and now this!" I yell at him. He deserves it so I don't feel all that bad having a fight with him in front of his friends and coach.

"Hales, I never said anything like that," 'Wow he only cares about his selfish self, what a…….', "End of discussion, okay?"

"Yeah okay," I say this defeated. Then I say one last thing to him, hoping that it's the last thing I EVER say to him, "End of relationship!" I get up, pick up my bag and start walking a way.

I can hear the faint screams of Justin saying things like, "But baby I just don't want you to get hurt." Or "You know you're going to come back, I'll just let you cool off for awhile."

'Yeah!' I think to myself 'I'm going to need to cool off, for a very looooooong time!'

A.N. okay first chapter up! Tell me what you think! THANKS!


	3. No Ruffles Policy

A.N. Yeah! 2nd Chapter! I do NOT own any of the characters or the movie! Hope you enjoy!

Shes the Man

Chapter 2- No Ruffles Policy

'Wow' I thought to myself as I was driving to my mom's house. 'This whole day just did a 180. Next Jake's going to say his band actually got a gig! Ha I'll believe that when my mom gets me in a dress.'

I walked into my mom's house as quietly as possible, hoping that maybe she wouldn't hear me! But of course it's my mom so she had to see me. Yep, there she is! 'Oh crap. What is she carrying! No, No, No!'

"HALEY!" she shrieks in her most perky, bubbly tone. Yep that's my mom: weird, strange, and very very annoying! And yep you probably guessed it, she's carrying a dress.

I look at her strangely and drop my bag, "And this ladies and gentleman is why I don't invite friends over!"

"Oh don't be silly Haley! You know you love me! Now onto a bigger and better topic, guess what's coming up?" she says all cheerfully. I swear my mom would freak you out if you met her.

I pick up my bag, roll my eyes at her, and say while starting up the stairs, "No!"

She ignores my answer and goes on. "Your Catillion(sp?)!"

"No!" I say still walking up the stairs. 'Damn these stairs seem longer then they usually are!'

"Yes! White dresses! Justin dressed in a tux….."

"Yet another reason to say No! Justin and I broke up today!"

"What? Why?" she says sadly. 'Okay! Wow!' I think. 'She seems even more heartbroken then I am.'

"Just…Because!" And with that I walk up to my room, which is pink might I add! I know, Yuck! But hey it's my mom's house! She made me! Anyways, I quickly drop my bag off at my room and go to Jake's room, hoping that he decided to stay at mom's house this week. I just needed someone to talk to!

Now, let me fill you in on mine and Jake's relationships. We're exact opposites! I mean it sounds so much like all those twin stories where they are nothing a like and they hate each other but in the end they find that special thing that brings them together. Yeah, we have that special "thing" already and yeah were still opposites.

Anyways, my older brother, by 2 minutes, I mean that really shouldn't even count. His stupid big head just had to come out first. Luckily, I got the good looks. Okay off topic, I tend to do that, but yeah….. He's in a band and is truly one of my best friends. Jake's the only guy I will ever trust and know will always protect me.

He's a really great guy and has great taste in girls. KIDDING! Well about the girls part! I hate his girlfriend or is it ex-girlfriend this week. Not sure! But yeah! Nikki's her name and she's so shallow….. I don't know what my bro sees in her. One time, she actually pretended to be pregnant to keep him from breaking up with her. I mean how low can you get!

Okay, well that's enough about my bro…… speak of the devil!

"Hi Jakey!" I say happily while flopping down on his bed.

"Hey, buddy," he says while taking a brief moment to look up at me before beginning to pack things into his bag. 'I guess he is going to dad's', "How's the boyfriend?"

"Ugh! Why does everyone keep asking me that? First, mom then, you! Can you people like sense that something bad happened! Do I have a freaking rain cloud following me everywhere or something?" I start looking up as if looking for one and Jake starts laughing.

"Hales, chill! I only asked because I could tell that jackass did something stupid and I don't know why mom did, but that's beside the point! What happened?" he asked while joining me on his bed.

"Me and jacka… I mean Justin broke up!" I then saw him move over to comfort me, but then I stopped. He looked at me confused so I said, "I meant I broke up with him!"

"Way to go, bud!" he says while high fiving me. I knew he never liked the guy, but I didn't think he would be that happy.

"Wait a second," he says. "That's definantly not what was wrong so what happened?"

I looked over sad, "They cut the team!"

"Aw, Hales, I'm sorry!" He says while reaching over and pulling me in a hug.

I pull away. "Thanks! I just needed someone to hear what's been going on lately… and what's really sad is that I'm more upset about basketball then my boyfriend!" We both laugh and just talk for a few minutes about how weird it was not having him in school. "So, you excited about starting at that boarding school, what's it called? Oak Hill High? No. Ten Hill? No."

I mumble off a few more names until finally Jake gets up and replies, "Yeah it's Tree Hill High and about that……" he then grabs the bag and throws it out the window. "I'm out of here!"

"Yeah! Well most people finish there thoughts when talking to their sisters and most people use a door." I say laughing at how stupid my brother was being. Sometimes I wonder how he's ever going to survive in the world without me.

"I can't let mom see me!"

"Oh I see! Sneaking off! Very James Bond of you!" Man I am on a roll with the jokes.

"Haha! No! I can't let mom see me because she thinks I'm at dads!"

"Well aren't you going to dads?" 'What is wrong with him……gosh I thought we were the only sane ones in the family, now I'm not so sure.'

"Um, no! Listen, bud, I need you to do me a favor…… pretend to be mom and call in sick for me at school! K? Thanks!" he said all this and was about to jump out the window when I stopped him.

"Hold on there, Jakey! Tell me where you're going."

"Ok, but don't tell anyone. Especially Nikki!" 'Ha Ha! They are so broken up!' "My band got a gig in…. London!"

I'm shocked, I'm actually shocked! Bring on the dresses, Mom! "London? London, England?"

"Uh, Yeah! Gotta go though, bud! I'll call you! Love ya!" and he was gone!

I look around his room and lay back on his bed. I look over to the mirror. 'Wow. We look more alike then I thought.' I thought while I took a picture of him and looked at myself. 'Oh My Gosh! I got the best idea!'

Then my mom comes in flaunting a dress, "Isn't this pretty, Haley!"

"Yeah, I have a no ruffles policy!" I say while walking out of my room to go call Chris. "See only sane one!"

A.N. There ya go! 2nd chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this fic! And I'm glad you all like it!


	4. I'm a Hott Guy

Shes the Man

Chapter 3- I'm a Hott Guy

"Come on! Please Chris! Please,Please,Please!" Yea, okay I was whining again. But I mean Chris freaking Keller won't help me! Gosh I hate him sometimes.

"Haley, babe, do you realize what you're asking me?" I nod. "You're asking me to make you your brother? Hales, people go to therapy for stuff like this!"

I laugh. "They do not! Chris, you know how much I love basketball! This would mean so much to me!" And for the second time in two days I had to use my specialty. My puppy dog face.

"Hales, you know I can't resist that! Okay, okay fine! I'll do it!" I jump up and hug him. "Okay, time to get off Chris Keller!"

"Ugh! Chris you know I hate when you talk like that!"

"Sorry babe! You chose to work with me!"

"Whatever, lets get to work now shall we!"

3 hours later

Chris looks at me, "Okay Hales! This is freaky as much as I love you as a girl; you're a freaking HOT guy! You look so much like your brother!"

"Let me see!" He turns my chair around and I could barely recognize myself. "Okay wow! You are amazing Chris!" He hugs me from behind. "Okay I better go, but your gonna drop me off tomorrow right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Okay! Thanks again! Time to go be a man!" I try to say this in my manliest voice but fail miserably. 'It's okay!' I think 'I got till tomorrow. Now let's try the walk!'

Chris looks on, "Okay, I can walk more manly then her! WOW!"

The Next Morning

"Okay, time to do something only big bro could teach me!" I throw my bags out the window and then climb down myself. Now, I'm more athletic then my brother, but he's definantly better then me at this because…… BOOM……. I just fell! Whoops!

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I say over and over as I try to collect all my bags. When I finally gather all my stuff and manage to walk to the end of the driveway, I spot Chris's car. 'Thank God!'

I walk over and Chris comes out and helps me put all my stuff away. I get into the passenger seat and Chris starts the engine. Luckily the school is only a half hour away, but for some odd reason I think it's going to be a looooong trip with good ol' Chris Keller.

A.N. Please tell me what you think! THANKS!


	5. Roomie Hottie McHottie

Shes the Man

Chapter 4- Roomie Hottie McHottie

Half Hour Later

'Oh my gosh' I think as I check my watch 'That was only a half hour ride! Oh my gosh! I figured I was driving with my grandma, Chris was driving so slow!'

"Okay." Chris says looking over at me, "You ready?"

"Yeah!" I say getting out of the car. I leaned up against the car while Chris started getting my stuff out. Right then two really hott guys walked by. I mean hott!

They look at me casually and say "hey!"

But I guess I forgot that I was a guy and kinda started flirting till thankfully Chris pulled me away. "Okay get in the car." He said from the other side of the car.

I stick my head in the car and we both say at the same time: (whoever has seen this movie, this scene was hilarious and I had to put it in here, It's just hard, so bare with me)

Me- "I can't do this! I'm a girl and I like guys! And I'm trying to be a guy! And I can't, I won't do this! It's too hard!

Chris- "You know! I was trying to be a good friend! I did your hair! I did your make up! Now you're going out there! You're going!"

We both take our heads out of the car and Chris comes around and hugs me, but only for a brief moment, cuz I'm trying to be a guy. 'You know, dawg!'

He waves good bye and leaves. I look up at the building. 'Oh boy what have I got myself into……….dawg!'

A Couple Hours Later

I walk into the building and am immediately overwhelmed. 'It's the afternoon, how are you partying!' I think to myself. 'Okay where's my room. 223? NO. 223? NO. 223? YES! I found it!'

I walk into my room and seriously I think about just dropping my bags and running out of there. 'Just hope that the tall darked haired one isn't your roommate, Haley! Maybe it's the blonde haired one! He seems like he would be fun to hang out with!'

"Excuse me?" Of course the tall dark haired boy talks first. "Do you have the right room?"

"Yea the freshman hallways 2 floors down." The other brown haired boy who is slightly shorter then the other one says. 'I can tell already he's gonna get on my nerves.'

"Um yeah I think!" 'Shoot, Haley! Manly voice!' Deeper this time I say, "223 right?"

"Yup that's this one! Nathan Scott! I guess we'll be rooming together!" 'Oh crap! Of course, just my luck! Hottie McHottie a.k.a. dark haired boy has to be my roommate. "This," pointing to the annoying one, "is Tim Smith and this," turning to the blonde haired boy, "is Lucas Roe."

"Nice to meet you guys!" 'Yeah, Haley! Definantly got the voice down!' "Oh. I'm Ha- Jake James!" 'Wow! Close one Hales!'

"Cool! Well me and Tim are gonna go to our room to finish some homework! See ya later Nate! Come on Tim!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming! See Ya Nate! Nice meeting you Jake……… I guess." He mumbles at the end, thinking I didn't hear. 'Oh well! I didn't really like him anyways! Now it's time to get to know my roomie!'

"So, Nate, dawg! What chya do for fun around here?"

He looks at me strangely and says, "Um well, I'm the captain of our varsity basketball team…."

"Oh my gosh!" I shriek girly. 'Whoops.' "I mean coughcough um that's cool! I guess! I mean I play some ball!" 'Nice cover!'

"Oh really?" he says sitting down on his bed that's across from mine, "What position?"

"Oh you know shooting guard!"

"Really? Well me, Luke, and Tim all play on the team! I'm starting forward. Tim's point and Lucas is center forward. You trying out?"

"You know it dawg!"

"Yeah! Jake you do know you're white?" I look away. "It's cool! You and Tim will probably get a long great!"

'Ew! Change the subject, Hales!' "Well are there any hotties in this school?" 'Okay! Gross! Now, I probably have to hear about his perfect little girlfriend.'

"Well there is this one girl…" He began.

"Girlfriend?" I ask. 'Smooth, Hales! Smooth!'

"Pssh! I wish! I don't know man there is just something about her! That just, I, I, can't talk to her like I normally can with people!"

"What's her name?"

"Peyton Sawyer!"

"Ohh nice! Hott name!"

"Hey! Man, don't talk about her like that!" He snaps.

'Wow! Geez, this guy is sensitive!' "Sorry, Nate! I didn't know it was serious with you guys! I mean you said she wasn't your girlfriend so…….."

"No, she's not but I mean she's still a girl!" 'Awww….. I think I just fell in love!' Then something snapped me out of my thoughts…..

I'm a Barbie girl,

In a Barbie world,

Wrapped in plastic,

It's fantastic

Nathan bursts out laughing. 'Okay, play it cool Hales!' "Man, it's my sister's ring tone! What did ya think? I was gay!"

You can brush my hair

Undress me everywhere

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Oh! Yeah, right! Excuse me!" I take the phone and walk outside into the hallway.

"What?" I say harshly answering the phone.

"Geez, Hales! I thought you would be happy to hear from me! What's up with your voice?" 'Oh God no! Why would he call me! I just had to answer the phone and be totally distracted by my extremely hott room mate that I forgot to look at the caller! UGH!'

"JUSTIN?"

"Yeah! Baby, I don't wanna sound mean," 'Yeah, like you aren't mean already!' "But you sound like a guy."

"Yeah. I have a cold! Justin, why are you calling?"

"Okay, listen Hales, I know you got mad but I mean come on were the perfect couple! Give it another try, please, for me?"

A.N. Review, Review, Review! You Know you wanna!


	6. Hi! I'm Brooke, Lucas's Girlfriend!

A.N. Thank you to all that have reviewed! It means soo much to me that you guys like it! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Shes the Man

Chapter 5- Hi! I'm Brooke, Lucas's G/F

"NO! Okay we broke up, Justin! You were a jerk! Leave it alone!" With that I hang up, but then I hear someone cough behind me. 'Shit!'

Slowly I turn around and smile. 'Just play it cool Hales. He probably didn't hear anything.' "Yo, Nate!"

He looks at me suspicious and walks into my room. I look around the hallway as if not knowing what to do. Nathan then sticks his head back out and says, "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh right! You wanted me to follow you! Right behind you, dawg!"

Nathan turns around and pushes me on to my bed to sit. He starts to pace back and forth in front of me. "Okay, dude, it's totally cool if you are…….. you just have to tell me!"

"Um tell you what, Nate?"

"Tell me if you're…." He stops then whispers the last part, "gay!"

My eyes get wide and I scream, "No! What, Why would you think that?" Okay, so I could totally pretend to be gay because yeah I like guys already, but I mean Jake is gonna have to come back sometime and I don't want everyone thinking he is actually gay.

"Well I mean," He puts his hand through his hair. 'Oh man, does he really have to do that. UGH!' "You were talking to some guy named _Justin_, and how you broke up…… what's up with that?"

"Oh, um…" 'Come on, think Hales, think.' "That uh was one of the girls I left behind, Justine. You know how it is; they just can't leave it a lone that I left them."

"Yeah, okay, sure um well we have basketball tryouts in 15 minutes! Be ready! I'm gonna go get Lucas and Tim." And with that he's out the door.

I breathe out. 'Man, this is gonna be a long 2 weeks.'

Hour Later

Everyone was gathered around Coach Whitey to see if they had made the cut. He was now screaming out the names of who made the second string, if your name wasn't called you made first. All I could think now was, 'Don't call my name. Don't call my name.'

"Johnson!" Coach screams handing him a yellow jersey. "Second string."

"Morris! Second string!"

I was standing there for what seemed like forever, not hearing my name being called, which was okay with me because that meant……

"James!" Whitey comes up to me in what I could only think of as slow motion. He hands me the yellow jersey and says, "Second string." You could see the disappointment on my face. How did this happen. I had worked so hard to get here and now it was taken away from me.

Lucas and Nathan came up to me and patted me on the back, "Dude, it's okay." Says Nathan. 'Aww. How nice!' "Second string isn't all that bad. Wait never mind, yeah it is." Him and Lucas slap fives and walk away laughing. 'Jerks! How am I always wrong about guys.'

I slowly walk into the locker room. "Come on, James!" screams Tim when I walk by my him on my way to my locker. "Hit the showers!"

'Shit!' I think. 'I can't take a shower with all of…. Them. Oh my gosh they're going to make me take a shower. Come up with an excuse, Haley. Come on, think!'

"cough Yeah cough I uh……" she trails off. Then, coach comes in and yells to me that the principal wanted to see me.

'I don't think I've ever been called to the principal's office.' I think while making my way to his office. See, that was always my brother's job. Get called to the principal's office for doing something stupid as always. I only ever got called to the principal's office when he wanted to congratulate me on something I did.

Anyways, I open the door and see a balding and slightly older man sitting at his desk. He all of a sudden jumps up and starts singing, "Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome. Welcome to Tree Hill High."

Okay, if I were to call him psycho, that would be an understatement. I keep looking at him strangely hoping that he gets the hint that I think he's insane. Finally, he starts talking again. 'Not that I really wanted him to talk. Because probably anything that comes out of that guy's mouth is going to be loud and annoying. Hmm….He's probably met Tim before. I think they would get along great.'

"You're probably wondering why I called you down here. You see, I was a transfer student myself a long time ago. When dinosaurs roamed the earth." He starts cracking up and I just stare at him. 'Does this guy actually think he's funny? Come on!'

"Anyways," I think he finally got the hint that I didn't thin his "joke" was all that funny. "I just wanted to make sure that everything so far was going smoothly for you. Do you like all your classes?" I nod so he continues, "Do you like the clubs and sports here?" 'Not really,' I think. 'I got put on second string.' But instead of telling him that I just nod. "Do you get along with your room mate?" 'Except for the fact he's a total jerk, he's a total hottie!'

"Oh yeah! He seems like a really great guy!"

"I was hoping you would say that, because from what I have seen from your files except for your lack of attendance." He chuckles. "You are a great student. But your room mate Nathan Scott isn't so much a great student as he is basketball player. And in order to keep him on the team, let a lone the captain of the team, we need someone to tutor him and I think you are the best person to do this. So what do you say?"

'Man, do I have some things to figure out?' I think as I try to decide if I'm going to do this!

I couldn't decide and the fact that the principal was staring me down wasn't helping any. 'So, if I decide not to do this then Nathan's off the team and there goes his chances of playing in college. But, I know how it felt when I couldn't play….. I got to help him!'

"Yeah, okay!" I say smiling. "I'll do it!"

"Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you!" 'Okay way too excited!' "I'll explain it all to Nathan and then you guys just be sure to start studying! You can get going now, and don't forget classes start tomorrow!"

I start to walk towards the door thankful that I get to leave. And mumbles a nice, "Thanks." But as I was walking out the door I bumped into someone knocking their books on the floor. 'Great job Hales. Clumsy old me.' I got down on the floor grabbing the books as quickly as possible saying, "Sorry." Over and over again.

"It's really okay!" she says getting down to help me retrieve her books. She looks over at me and smiles. "Hi! I'm Brooke! Lucas's girlfriend." 'Okay is that what she always says. Cuz that's a little freaky! But hey! At least she's proud!'

I stick my hand out to shake hers and say, "Nice to meet you! I'm Jake!" "Oh! I know!" 'Okay again freaky! But that does explain why she added the Lucas's girlfriend part!'

Then the worst possible thing happened. We both get up and I give her the books. I figure everything was okay so I start to walk out the door. But then I heard Brooke gasp. 'Uh, oh!' I begin to feel my hair and yup, my wig fell off! 'Shit!'

I run to retrieve my wig and put it on quickly. I look up at Brooke who is beyond shocked. She finally decides to talk, "You're, You, You're." Okay so not talk more like stutter but still. Then she whispers, "You're a girl!"

"Brooke come here." Luckily there was no one else in the hallway or else I would have been in BIG trouble. I bring her in to a secluded corner where even if someone were to pass they wouldn't hear what we were talking about. "Brooke please, don't freak out!"

"Oh!" she whispers kinda harsh, "Why would I freak out! I just found out there's a girl undercover as a boy at my school!"

"Please Brooke! You gotta let me explain!" I look at her with my puppy dog eyes. I know, I know! But it works for girls as well. She urges me to continue so I do so, "My basketball team got cut at my school." She begins to cut me off but I hold my hand to stop her. "Wait let me finish! Basketball is everything to me. So when I found out I was crushed. I talked to my twin brother and then he told me that he wouldn't be coming to his new school, here, for two weeks because his band got a gig. So I decided that the only way for me to be able to play basketball my senior year was to come here as my brother." I look over at Brooke who seems to look like she understands.

"Okay, I understand!" 'Ha-ha. Knew it!'

"Oh thank you, thank you!" I get up and leap over to her hugging her with all my might.

We let go of each other. "But wait what's you real name?"

"Oh right!" 'Whoops! Forgot to introduce myself as myself!' "I'm Haley James!"

"Nice to meet you Haley James! I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

A.N. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys!


	7. You're supposed to Be My Friend

A.N. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!

Shes the Man

Chapter 6- You're supposed to Be My Friend

It's been 4 days! 4 looong days! And nobody has yet to find out my secret, well except for Brooke! This whole thing is getting really hard!

Anyways, right now me and Nathan were just getting back from the tutoring center. Tutoring him was actually really easy. He's a great student; he just needs a little push! We also decided that if I tutor him and also help him with getting Peyton, 'Ew! I know,' he would help me get a spot on first string. So far it was working because Coach Whitey was looking impressed with me.

Of course, as we were walking into to our room, he was babbling about stupid Peyton Sawyer. About how pretty she is, and how smart she is, and how lucky I am to be her lab partner! 'Uh yeah right, Nate! I would rather be Tim's!'

I finally had seen this mystery girl Wednesday when she was assigned to be my lab partner. She's pretty, I guess. I mean, if you like that super skinny blonde bitch type. Obviously, Nathan Scott finds that attractive. 'Now that I think of it I think she was flirting with me on Wednesday… she probably was just doing it to get Nathan jealous. Ugh! Whore!'

"Man, can you just be quiet about her for like a second!" Okay so that came out a little meaner then I expected. It's just he is really getting on my nerves. I mean, right now if I had to choose who to save in a fire between him and Tim, I would chose Tim. Scary, I know.

"I mean," I started as I pressed our answering machine to see if we had any messages. "I just want to be able to hear the messages, man."

"Right! Sorry!" he says while sitting next to me as we listen to the messages.

"Hi Honey!" 'Oh no. No! Don't say it!' "It's your mother!" 'Shit!' "I just wanted to remind you that the carnival is tomorrow! And don't call me back saying you can't come because you promised me. Plus, your sister will be there! So I will see you tomorrow at 1!" beep

"Shit! I don't want to have to go to that!"

"Man, its cool! I have to go to! Plus, Peyton's going! It's going to be awesome!" he says happily punching me in the shoulder. 'Ow! Man I'm a girl! That hurts!'

He starts to walk away towards the computer as I mumble. "Yeah, awesome! You're going, I'm going, and so are Peyton, my sister, and my mom! Great!"

"What was that?" Nathan asks me, looking up from the computer.

"Oh um, I was just wondering why you don't just talk to Peyton."

"I don't know, man! I just, I have trouble talking to girls."

"What? Why? Man, your hott!" 'Crap! Did I just say that out loud?' I look at his face and immediately say, "I mean you're an appealing guy……guy man…..man guy…….guy man?"

"Um yeah! Okay! I'm gonna go to Lucas and Tim's!" And with that he was out the door.

"Ugh!" I flop down onto my bed and put my head in my pillow. 'I can't believe I just said that. Yeah it's true, but still. I'm supposed to be a guy!' Then I hear a knock on the door. 'With just my luck it's probably Jake.'

I open the door slowly and there standing there is none other then…….

I let out a breath. "Hey Brooke!" I turned around and immediately fell back on to my bed. She followed me inside and sat on Nathan's bed.

"Well you look just great!" she says, sarcasm obvious in her voice.

"Yeah!" I sigh. "It's just that, I don't know this is just getting really complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," I start then continue in a whisper, "I kinda have a crush on Nathan."

"What?" she says.

Thinking she didn't hear me I say a little louder, "I kinda—"

She stands up and shrieks. "I know, I heard! Oh my gosh Hales you gotta do something about it!"

"Brooke, do you really think I can. I mean unless you wanna see some guy on guy action….." I trail off, but seeing Brooke's face and knowing the dirty things going on her mind I continue. "Ew! Brooke! Gross continuing! I can't do anything about it!"

Then I look over at Brooke sad and she comes over and comforts me. "Aww, its okay best friend." She says hugging me but all of a sudden she jumps up as if she has a brilliant idea and knowing Brooke she probably does.

"Oh my gosh, Hales! I got a brilliant idea!" 'Do I know her or do I know her?' I think to myself.

Laughing a little bit I ask, "Okay, Tigger! What's your idea?" Seeing her face actually kinda made me want to know more, but I figured I shouldn't get my hopes up because the only thing that could fix this whole mess was if my brother were to come back and that won't be happening for another 11 days.

"Hales, just go as you tomorrow."

"Tigger, that's so crazy it might just work!" But then I think. I'm going to the carnival with Nate. How am I supposed to go as Haley then? I mean go as me?

"We have a problem Brooke."

"What? No. My plans never have problems Haley James."

"Yeah? Well this one does. You see I'm going with you guys tomorrow. I won't be able to go as me without Nate noticing."

"Well, I don't know. Nate's not the smartest—"

"Brooke!"

"Sorry!" We both stand there thinking till Brooke's face light up. 'Another Davis Idea' I think to myself. "I got it! Just take clothes to change into."

"I could, but wait! I don't have any girl clothes here!" 'Shit!'

"Well just borrow something of mine! Oh, I got the cutest dress you can borrow! Just make sure that Nate doesn't rip it, K?"

"Brooke!" I say blushing.

"Kidding….. sort of!" We walk to the door about to open it when Brooke stops me. "Hales, seriously though! You and Nathan would make such a cute couple."

"Thanks Brooke!" I hug her. 'Just thinking that me and Nathan can have a chance is great. And having Brooke here with me is even better.'

As I open the door to go to Brooke's room she says, "Better couple then him and Miss Peyton Sawyer. Stupid blonde bitch!"

"Brooke!" I scream while walking into Brooke's room (Brooke lives by herself to let you know)

"Sorry!" she mumbles as she closes the door.

The Next Morning

Yeah, so I kinda fell asleep at Brooke's last night. And Lucas kinda walked in on me and Brooke, 'Ew, that sounds awkward,' sleeping in her bed. Oh and I also kinda woke up to him on top of me choking me. Fun morning wouldn't you think.

"Luke, man. Get off me!" I tried to get out because he was choking me. I could see out of the corner of my eye Brooke trying to get him off but he would budge.

"What were you doing sleeping in my girlfriend's bed with my girlfriend?" 'Okay so he's a little mad! I just gotta get him off me or I'm gonna die!'

"Luke, let me explain!" Reluctantly, he got off me and backed away.

"Okay, go ahead! Explain how I walk in on my girlfriend sleeping in her bed with my friend. Come on, Jake your supposed to be my friend." 'Okay so now 2 people will know about my undercover work.'

"I am your friend." I say in my normal voice. When I said this Lucas backed away with a scared face.

"Man, why did you just talk like a girl?" He looked over at Brooke who just looked away. I walked over to him and took his hands in mine. 'Man, his mind has to be going wild right now.'

I gotta tell him so I just say it. "Because Lucas, I am a girl." He threw my hands off of his and backed up against the wall and put his head in his hands in disbelief.

"I, I, I can't believe this."

"Luke, listen. My actual name is Haley James. My _brother_ is Jake James. He was supposed to come here but his band got a gig for 2 weeks in England, so he asked me to cover him. Well, actually he just asked me to pretend to be our mom and call in sick for him." I laugh but then stop quickly seeing Lucas's serious face. "Anyways, I was the captain of the girl's basketball team, but then it got cut. So, I decided to come here and play the only thing that means the world to me. You have to understand, Luke? Please?"

He looks over at me and nods. "Yeah I understand! Now, take off that wig and come over here and hug me. I don't wanna be hugging a guy!" I laugh and take off the wig and hurry over to Luke where he engulfs me in a big hug. I look over to Brooke where she's standing there with a humongous grin on her face. I guess seeing your boyfriend and best friend getting along brings a smile to your face.

I pull away and smile up at Lucas. "Thanks Luke. I'm actually kinda glad you both know." I say looking from Lucas to Brooke. "It'll make the next ten days easier."

Then Brooke jumps up and runs over to me and Lucas bringing us in for a group hug. Brooke pulls away first with a suspicious look on her face. "But wait Hales, you never told Lucas about your little—"

"Don't!" I say stepping away from the group.

"But Haley you gotta tell him."

"Tell me what?" Luke asks looking curious towards the two girls.

"Nothing!" I say quickly.

"Uh huh!" Lucas says, "Like I believe that!"

I sigh, "Fine! I'll tell you but you gotta promise that you won't tell anybody, even after I'm no longer a boy." 'Well that just sounds weird' I think to myself.

"Okay." He says simply.

"Oh no. it's not that simple Lucas Roe. Pinky swear?" I say sticking out my pinky finger indicating for him to do the same.

"Haley, aren't we a little old for this?" I look at him sternly. "Okay, fine." He says sticking out his own pinky finger and locking it with mine.

"Well, Ikindahaveacrushonnathan!" 'Wow I never knew I could talk that fast."

Both Lucas and Brooke look at me with surprised faces on. 'Ha-Ha, I guess no one knew I could talk that fast.

"Okay, James, you are going to have to slow down a little." Lucas says a little irritated that he doesn't know yet.

"Okay. I kinda sorta have a little itty bitty," I stop when I hear Brooke scoff.

"Tutorgirl, I wouldn't call this little itty bitty."

"Brooke shut up and let her finish." 'Ouch, he's not gonna get any today.' "Go ahead, Hales."

"Okay, I kind of have a crush on Nathan!"

"What!" Well he didn't expect that, but then again he probably didn't expect me to tell him that I was actually a girl! 'Poor, Lucas! This mornings all full of surprises for him.'

"Uh yeah!"

"Well, I definantly wasn't expecting that let alone finding out you were a girl." 'Wow! I should be a psychic! Like seriously!' "But, hey, you guys would actually make a pretty cute couple. Being Nate's best friend I should tell you though, he is totally hung up on skinny blonde bitch. Be careful! Okay, Hales?"

"Yeah! Thanks Luke." I say pulling him in for another hug. I pull away and look over at Brooke who is sitting on her bed reading her chemistry book. I then look back up at Luke and say, "You guys really make a great couple, Luke. I can tell you care for her."

He looks over at Brooke with such admiration in his eyes, he sighs looking back at me, "Yeah I really love her a lot. It's crazy how it happened, but I'm really glad it did."

All of a sudden we hear Brooke scream and jump off the bed. "Sorry to disrupt the bonding time, but guys we need to go in like a half hour."

"Shit!" I curse under my breath as I get up to put my wig back on. 'Man am I starting to hate this thing.'

"Well guys! I'm going back to mine and Nathan's room. I'll see you guys in 15 minutes!" I walk down the hallway towards our room. When I get in to the room I was immediately bombarded with questions from Nathan who was throwing shirt after shirt towards his bed.

"Nathan, man, what are you doing?"

"Oh, yes! You're back!" he picks up two shirts. "Which one do you think Peyton would like?"

'Ugh! You gotta be freaking kidding me!'

A.N. DO IT! PRESS THE REPLY BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!


	8. Definantly Not an Old Guy

A.N. Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! You guys are better then my other website! lol just kidding I love all you guys!

**Mary-023: **I'm glad you like it so far and it means a lot that you are going to tell your friends to read it! And to answer your question…. So far it is Haley's POV but I think its going to change every so often like in this chapter! Thanks again!

**RoswellsPixieChick**Uh! If you've read the other chapters….yea Brooke will be in this! And I know that Haley is a little out of character it's just that I'm trying to make her a little like the character in the movie also. Glad you like the fic though!

**Laura369: **Ha Ha! I'm glad you like my fic! You're my favorite reviewer cuz you were my first! lol Feel special go right ahead! lol Hope you enjoy the rest of it!

Shes the Man

Chapter 7- Definantly Not an Old Guy

CARNIVAL

Me, Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke all walked into the carnival together. "Nate," I said turning to him, "I don't know about this. I mean my ex is here and my sister so….."

"Your sister's here?" he asks. 'Huh? Why would he care?'

"Yeah! She should be…...why?" I say this looking at Brooke and Lucas. They both just shrug their shoulders. 'Great help guys.'

"Well you can't hate me or Lucas for that matter," I look over at Lucas at that moment and he just looks at me all innocent. 'Ha-Ha, yeah right Luke innocent. Okay, I'll believe that one when me and Nathan get together.' "But Luke was kinda suspicious because you always talk about your sister—"

"Excuse me," Lucas says disrupting the conversation, "But I believe you were also suspicious."

"Just continue, Nate." I say wanting to know why they were talking about my sister, er, me.

"Right! So, Luke decided to look in your suitcase and he found a picture of your sister, and Idon'tknowIkindalikeher." He finished off fast but I could still make out what he was saying. 'Oh my gosh, Nathan likes me! Oh my gosh! I gotta tell Brooke…..oh wait she's right here! Ha!'

Brooke actually shrieked when he said that so Nathan looked over at her funny. "Oh, I'm just happy that's all. I mean, I talked to her a few times on the phone and I think she's cool!" I sigh in relief. 'Nice cover, Tigger.' I mentally take note to thank her later.

I was about to tell Nathan that he could meet my sister, I mean me, 'Damn it!' when, of all people, Peyton Sawyer comes by. But strangely she walks passed Nathan and says to me, "I'm working at the kissing booth. Come by later." She gives me a nod and walks away.

'Okay, ewwwwww! She likes me! Oh my gosh! Ew! Please tell me that Nathan did not think she was talking to me…. Even though it was so obvious! Ew!'

I slowly look over at Nathan, but when I look over at where he _was _standing he was no longer there. I look around and see Nathan slowly going in the same direction as Peyton. 'Guess he thought her comment _was_ directed towards him. I actually kinda wish it was! Vomit!'

"Hey Nate!" I called out, "Where you going?"

He chuckles and starts walking backwards, "The kissing booth, man!" and then walks away.

I turn around and give a death glare towards Lucas. "What?" he says, "Hales, it was this morning before we left, when you and Brooke were out getting last minute snacks for the road trip out here, and I knew that it was you." I keep glaring at him. He actually looks kind of afraid of me.

When Brooke notices Lucas getting frightened she steps in and says, "You know, tutor girl, he kinda _did_ help you out a little bit."

I'm shocked. "What? How? Tigger, your boyfriend went through my stuff and could have accidentally dropped something that Nathan can't see, and Nathan could have. Then, my whole plan would have been ruined!" 'Wow! I said all that in one breath! Nice!'

"No Haley," Lucas started, "I helped you because he likes you now!" He smiles at me as if he just won a prize of some sort. But then again, so am I. My smile is probably bigger. I jump on Lucas giving him the biggest hug while saying over and over, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Your welcome! Now get off me. I can't be seen hugging a guy!" I quickly jump back off of him and give him a smile. Then, I tell them that I'm gonna go change and to go get Nate so he can meet me. Well the _real_ me, as in Haley.

I go to the nearest porter potty and change quickly into the amazing red dress Brooke let me borrow. 'Yet another thing to thank her for. I love Brooke.' Of course, I had a little trouble getting dressed and making sure that I looked my best for Nathan considering I had a minimum of space.

I finish up my cover up and walk outside. It's finally time to meet Nathan as Haley James. 'I can't wait!' But of course something was standing in my way.

Nathan's POV

'Okay, this is my chance to finally kiss Peyton. Breathe, man. Make sure to breathe.' I walk over to the kissing booth. Holy crap is that a long line. 'Guess I'm not the only guy that wants to kiss her.'

I finally get up the courage to go into the line when I hear Lucas calling me from behind. I turn around and see him sprinting up to me. 'What the hell? What could be so important that he has to ruin my chances of going and kissing the girl who has haunted my dreams for the passed 3 ½ years.'

"Man," he starts to say when he reaches me. "You gotta come with me!" He starts to pull me a way but I stop him.

"Wait! Man, why do I have to come with you?" I get closer to him so no one else can hear what I'm about to say, "I'm finally gonna kiss Peyton."

"But, but." Lucas stutters.

"No man! Now come with me, so I don't feel stupid."

"You are stupid if you stay here." Lucas mumbles.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Nothing man." He lets out a sigh. "Let's go get you that dream kiss with your dream girl." I smile and pat him on the back and go on my way to the line. 'Yes! It got shorter. Only about….' I check my watch. '5 minutes till I get that kiss.'

Haley's POV

"Hales?"

"Justin? What do you want?" I try my best to get away but he grabs my shoulders and pulls me so I'm right in front of him.

"I want you! Come on, baby, our relationship can't end because of a stupid basketball fight. Just give me 5 seconds."

I nod. I hold up my hand in front of his face and start counting down from 5 seconds. "Ok, first off it wasn't just a stupid basketball fight….." I get down to just my thumb finger and put it down. "And you're a jerk." I look at my hand, wiggling my fingers and look at it as if in shock. "Whoa! Look at that! 5 seconds is up!" And then I do what I've wanted to do for the longest time……… I slap him clear across the face.

I walk away. I don't run because I mean its Justin. What's he gonna do? But I probably shouldn't have walked in that direction. Because I walked right into my……

"Hello Sweetie." MOTHER! Ugh!

"Hi Mom!" I say cheerfully, hugging her and pulling back before she can get too attached.

"Honey where's your brother?"

"Oh yeah! He came, he just um, saw Nikki. And they broke up so he didn't wanna start anything at your carnival so….. He figured it would just be best if he went back to his dorm." 'Wow! Nice! When in danger think of Nikki!'

"Well that was nice of him! Speaking of exes though…." 'Oh, no! Mom, don't say it.' "Have you ran into Justin yet?"

"Yes Mom!"

"And?" 'Man she's just not gonna let this go!'

"And we are NOT getting back together."

"Ugh…..why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I am not being stubborn. Anyways, isn't there something I need to do because I remember you telling me that I needed to work some booth?"

"Oh Yes!" 'Man she has the weirdest mood swings.' "Your shift for the kissing booth is in 5 minutes. Now get going."

"Okay whatever!" I mutter as I walk away towards the kissing booth.

When I get there the poor girl that was working before me was being tortured to kiss an old dude. 'Okay wow! Is this dude ever gonna let her go? Okay, I gotta stop this I can't let her go on any longer,' so I decide to tap her shoulder. The old guy reluctantly lets go and she jumps up as fast as possible. I immediately recognize her as none other then the famous Peyton Sawyer.

"Thank you! And watch out for old guys like these." She whispers as she walks off the stage for the booth. I chuckle, and then finally look up to see if my next victim was an even older guy. When I looked up I had to say it, "Nope definantly not an old guy!" It was of course the "oh so hott" Nathan Scott.

Haley (thinking): Holy shit! I'm going to have to kiss Nathan! This isn't gonna be awkward at all when I have to live with him in our small little room. What am I thinking of course it is gonna be awkward because as soon as his lips touch mine I can guarantee myself that I will fall in love with him……not that I haven't already!

Nathan (thinking): Damn! Peyton who? That girl is hott! Wait! Where have I seen her before? Oh my gosh, is that Jake's sister? No wonder Lucas said that we would make a cute couple. I mean she looked cute in the picture, especially in that basketball uniform, but she's gorgeous in person. And she looks so sweet and nice. I so want to get to know this girl. And this seems to be the only chance. Plus, I get to kiss her!

Nathan slowly walked over to me so only we could hear what the other was saying. "Hi!" I say shyly smiling at him. "I'm Haley."

"Haley, I'm Nathan."

"I know." I whisper.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he spoke to me. "Are you Jake's sister?"

"If I say yes, would it matter?"

"No!" He breathes out one more time before he kisses me. With all the passion I have in me, I kiss him back.

Haley (thinking): 'This is the most amazing kiss. I've fallen in love. I can totally make him forget about Peyton. I can tell from this kiss that there is something between us!'

Nathan (thinking): 'Okay! Wow! I can't even think! This girl is amazing! And "Haley" what a beautiful name! But I feel kind of awkward standing up here, in front of everyone, making out with a girl I knew all of 5 seconds. Plus, my mom could see.'

Nathan slowly pulls away from our kiss and we both say at the same time. "Wow!" And he gives me such a genuine smile. I'm surprised I didn't go totally weak at the knees or else I would have fallen off the stage.

We keep staring at each other till some kid rudely interrupts. "You know, there's a hotel down the street. Come on, man!"

Nathan harshly says to the boy, "Will you just give us a second." He turns back to me and smiles. "Hey! Do you wanna get out of here?" He winks at me. 'Oh my gosh! He's gonna make it so hard to say no!'

"I'm sorry. I can't." I could automatically see the disappointment in his eyes. "I mean I would love to but I have to stay and work the booth."

"But you could always come back later after practicing with me." He says suggestively. 'Ugh! Why does he have to be so hot and nice?'

"I'm sorry!" I whisper. He begins to turn around and walk away, but then something catches my eye. 'More like some_one_, Hales.' I ignore my brain for the first time ever because all I want is to be with Nathan. I know it seems sudden, but I didn't even feel this way about Justin and we went out for over a year.

"Nathan, wait!" I walk up to him and whisper something in his ear. He smiles and walks away. 'Now time to go get that someone that I needed.' I walk off the stage telling everyone that I would be back in 5 minutes. I walk as quickly as possible up to the only person that could help me.

"Katie!"

"Hales? Oh my gosh! Where have you been?" She comes up to me for a quick hug.

I pull away and say quickly, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay, sure anything!"

"Can you please work the kissing booth for me? I just met this amazing guy and he kind of wants to get to know me, but I need someone to cover for me."

She pats me on the back and says, "I got your back, Haley! Go have some fun!"

I start backing up while saying, "Thank you so much, Kate! I so owe you!"

"Yeah you do!" she says shouting after me.

Now its time to go get the guy of _my _dreams!


	9. Yes Yes Yes A Million Times, Yes!

A.N. Hey guys! thanks for all the great reviews! I hope you guys don't mind but this story is gonna be pretty much all in some one's POV. It's just way easier for me to write in a character's perspective... if that makes any sense! lol But hope you keep reading and enjoy!

Shes the Man

Chapter 8- Yes. Yes. Yes. A Million Times, Yes!

Recap:

_Now its time to go get the guy of my dreams!_

Oh my gosh! It's finally happening. I'm going to meet Nathan right this second at the Farris Wheel! I know how romantic!

But wait, this whole thing is never gonna work. I mean I still have to pretend to be Jake so it's not like Nathan is going to want to go out with me and never see me. After today, he's probably going to go after little miss skinny blonde bitch! Ugh! How did this totally awesome day totally do a total turn for the worst? This seems to always be happening to me! What do I have? Bad karma or something?

I turn the corner and become extremely nervous all of a sudden. 'There he is,' I think, 'my dream guy and all I have to do is just go up to him and I've got him. And plus it's not like I could ditch him. He's such a great guy.' Yeah! There is no way I am messing this up, even if I have to give up the one thing that means the world to me: Basketball!

I walk up to him, where he is buying the tickets for us. 'See, what a gentleman. Justin would always make us split the cost. He would always ramble something about man's rights. Whatever!'

I put my hand on his back to get his attention because his back was to me. "Hey stranger!" I say.

He turns around and smiles. 'Wow this guy has the BEST smile in the world!' "Hey you!" He puts his arms around my waist. I know what you're thinking…..It's a little fast, but that's just the people we are. We fall hard and fast. "Ready to go on the Ferris wheel?" he asks while gesturing to the big wheel.

I shrug my shoulders to show that I didn't care. "Sure why not!" He gives the man our tickets and we sit in the seat and 'buckle up.' NOT! Dude there's a freaking metal bar protecting me from falling off this stupid seat. The ride starts and I immediately grab on to Nathan. "Oh!" I said looking over at him, fear obvious in my voice, "Did I forget to mention that I am extremely afraid of heights?"

"Uh yeah!" he says laughing a little bit. 'If he thinks this is funny this relationship that isn't really a relationship is over.' "But don't worry, Haley," he says as he grabs my hand and starts to rub it with his thumb. "I'll protect to you."

I look over him with such admiration. "You know," I begin to whisper; "I think I just need something to distract me!" And with that I kiss him. 'A little forward, Hales. But at least you kissed _him_ and didn't wait for him to make the next move. Way to be a man, Haley!'

We're still in a heavy make out session when the ride comes to a sudden stop. 'Damn it! Now I have to stop kissing him!' But then Nathan did something that surprised her. He pulled away and looked over to the guy, and said, "One more time!" I giggled and started to pull his face back to mine for another kiss, but then……

"What the hell is this!"

'Justin! Great! Just peachy.'

Nathan got out of his seat and took my hand, walking towards Justin. "Do you have a problem?"

"Yeah, I do! What are you doing kissing my girlfriend?"

I look up shocked at Justin. "Ex- girlfriend, Justin! Come on, Nate!"

"Yeah, your right, Hales!" Nathan begins to say. "We'll settle this on the basketball court." He puts his arm around me and begins to walk away. But of course Justin had to say something.

"Yeah! Well, good luck with her, _Nate!_ She's a little whore anyways!" And that's when Nathan punched him. 'Wow! A boy fighting for my honor! So cute! Wait focus, hales! Get them to stop fighting.' "Right!" I say out loud and run towards where the brawl was getting serious. I start screaming things like, "Nate, come on lets just go!" or "Justin, your being a jerk just get off him!" I actually try to jump on Nathan's back but I immediately slipped off. 'Damn tall people!'

Finally, Lucas and a few of Justin's friends came over and stopped the two. Brooke came over by my side trying to get the dish of what happened! Of course I told her and she totally freaked telling me how she told me so. That's Brooke for you! The boys finally came back over to us. Nathan wasn't that beat up, just a cut above the eye and a little bloody nose, that looked like it already stopped bleeding.

Nathan looked over to me and then at Lucas and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. 'Crap! Does he know that me and Lucas know each other? Did Lucas tell him something?' "Oh," he started, "Lucas this is Haley, the reason I got into the fight," he stops to smirk at me, then continues, "and Haley this is my best friend Lucas. And I believe you have already met Miss Brooke Davis." He looks over at Brooke and sticks his tongue out. 'Mature' I think.

Of course it doesn't take Brooke long to retaliate. Soon, she was doing the same thing and answering him, "Why yes Mr. Nathan Scott we have. I also talked about your day today. Didn't know you were so forward, Nate." She says winking while taking Lucas's hand and walking past him and slapping his chest with her free hand.

After they're a little bit ahead of us he takes my hand shyly. 'Aww! He's nervous! That's so cute.'

We talk and walk for awhile, basically coming up with random things to talk about just so we can stay in this moment together. He finally lays the big question on me. We stop at the pier watching as the sun starts to go down. He turns to me and takes my hand.

"Listen, Haley. This day has been amazing. I know we've only known each other for a few hours, but I feel a connection with you. I gotta tell you though, that girl that was working the kissing booth before you, was kind of the only reason I was there. I wanted to be able to have a kiss from THE Peyton Sawyer." He stops when he sees the disappointment in my eyes. I begin to look down at my shoes, starting to have a new interest in them, when Nathan brings his hand under my chin and lifts my head up to see into his eyes. "But, now, she doesn't mean half of what you mean to me." He gives me a quick peck before continuing. "Listen, Hales, I know that it would probably be really hard to keep in contact and we wouldn't be close to each other all the time and it would be awkward dating one of my best friend's sisters. But your amazing and such a great person and I don't know you just make me feel so great and special."

Then I put my finger up to his lips as if to tell him to shut the hell up. 'I decided that it was my turn to talk. "Nate, I'm gonna ask you what I think your trying to ask me…… will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

I look over to Nathan smiling, when all he does is nod his head over and over while saying, "Yup! That pretty much sums it up!" He reaches down and kisses me softly. It wasn't one of those 'I want you so badly' kisses, it was more of an 'I really like you, and I really care about you, and I really want to be with you' kisses.

I pull away and say, "But you never answered my question."

"I thought that kiss told you my answer." He tries to kiss me again but this time I pull away.

"Nope it didn't!" I say giggling. "Now please tell me your actual answer!"

He looks down at me, moving his head a little closer to mine with each word he says before he finally reaches my face. "Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times, Yes!" And then he kisses me! 'Yup my dream guy was finally mine, but man was this going to get complicated.'

We said good bye exchanging numbers saying we would call each other at every chance we got. We kissed one last time and he walked to his care with Lucas and Brooke. Me and Brooke had decided that I would just take a cab back to school after changing back into big bro. All I could think about was Nathan though and how maybe this all wasn't worth it if I couldn't be with Nate.

But wait. He would probably get really mad at me if he ever found out. And plus, I can't stop now, not after I came so far. I mean Nathan had told me, well me as in Jake that Coach Whitey was planning on putting me on first string for the big game in 2 days against Tree Hill's rival team, Cornwell High School, which happens to be my old school. Well actually it still is my school. But let's not get technical.

I was done thinking. I didn't know what was to come in the future, but what I did know was that I couldn't stop now; I was too ahead of the game. So, I just stopped thinking and I went into the nearest porter potty, changed into my clothes, and hailed a cab. It was back to Tree Hill for Haley James, uh I mean Jake James.

A.N. Uh Oh! What will happen when Haley has to go back to school and be her brother again? How's she supposed to keep a strong relationship with Nathan, when she's so far away from him even though she's actually living with him? Oh and the big game against Haley's ex boyfriend's team is coming up soon! Review and you will see what happens!


	10. That's Cool

A.N. Okay so, I decided that both Tim and Haley are both trying to get the spot for shooting guard on the team and Lucas is point. It's not that important in this chapter, but it's important in the chapters to come. Enjoy!

Shes the Man

Chapter 9- That's Cool

When I got to the dorms, I quickly stopped at Brooke's to let her know everything that happened and to give her all the stuff back. Then, I went back to mine and Nathan's room. When I walked in, he was sleeping quietly on his bed. 'Aww! He looks so cute sleeping! I'm gonna wake him up!' So I slam the door really loudly and he wakes up almost immediately. You should have seen his face it was amazing.

He sat up a little bit on his bed and casually said, "Hey man what's up? Where'd you go during the carnival?"

"Oh yeah!" I started to say sitting on my own bed, "Ran into the psycho ex. Didn't want to start any fight."

"Ha-ha! Yeah! I wish I could say the same thing!"

I figured I could start a conversation about 'us', as in Haley and Nathan. "Why? What happened?"

"I kind of got into it with your sister's ex today."

"Wait? Why?" 'Hey! I'm trying to play dumb! I mean obviously I know what happened!'

"Well! He, uh, kinda," 'Aw, he's nervous to tell her brother, that's so cute! I'm obviously not gonna get mad at, but I wouldn't say the same for Jake if he was hearing this! Ha-ha, "Um, saw us making out on the Ferris Wheel!" He winced thinking I was gonna, like, beat him up or something!

"Wait? You kissed her?"

"Yeah. Man, I hope that all right. I mean, it was for charity."

"Um, no, man its fine. If you wanna kiss her you kiss her."

"Um, oookay."

"So," I start leaning forward towards him, "Do you like her?"

"Dude, do we have to talk about this?" He asks leaning back against the headboard of his bed. "I mean she's your sister….it's a little weird!"

"Yeah! But, still if you like her, then, I don't know maybe you should ask her out."

"Well, I mean. Yeah! I mean," He's so nervous. "We're kind of already going out now."

"Oh, well that's cool!"

"Wait!" He says shocked. "You're okay with that?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you like her so…you don't like Peyton anymore do you?"

"Oh! No! I mean of course I still have feelings for her because I've liked her for so long." I was starting to get pissed. 'I mean, hearing your boyfriend saying he has feelings for some one else.' "But, Haley. She just, is amazing. I haven't stopped thinking about her since the carnival."

I was getting really tired of talking about this so I decided to tell him that it was time to go to bed. "Well, Nate. I'm gonna go to bed!"

"Yeah man!" he says while starting to lie back down. "Oh! And don't forget we're going to the gym tomorrow at 3!"

"Right!" And that was the end of the day. Time to dream about my boyfriend whose sleeping right next to me.

**At the Gym **

We were lifting weights. Actually more like Nathan was lifting weights. But, hey I was cheering him on? I don't know.

He stopped all of a sudden and looked at me. "So, have you talked to Haley at all today?"

"Uh, yeah! She's doing great. Why?"

"What? Man, am I not allowed to ask about my girlfriend?" That makes me smile.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!"

"James!"

I look over and here comes Coach Whitey. "Yeah coach?" I say and get up to face him.

He throws a jersey and me and says, "You're playing first string at the Cornwell game. You beat out Smith. Be ready!"

I look at him in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"No, I was joking!" he says sarcastically and walks away.

"Dude that's fantastic!"

"I know and I owe it all to you!"

"Hey man, no problem! Just, tell your sister to call me!" He goes back to his weights and begins to 'pump some more iron' (lol)

_I'm a Barbie girl _

_In a Barbie world_

"That would be my sister…." I trail off, picking up my phone.

"Hey man!" Nathan says, standing up and following me. "Can I talk to her?"

'Crap, he wants to talk to me. Cover!' "Actually, man! No!"

"What?" he says looking upset.

"Well, family crisis! You know how it is."

"Riiight!" And with that he walks away.

**NO LONGER HALEY'S POV**

Peyton was also in the gym that day with her friend, Monique. She had seen Jake and Nathan lifting weights.

She turns to her friend and says, "Isn't he cute?"

"Well yeah!" Monique replies, "Nathan is always cute."

"No, not Nathan. Jake."

"Jake?"

"Yeah! I mean he's not like most guys! He's not masculine or sexy! He's more fragile and cute!"

"Well, Peyt, you can have any guy you want. Just tell him how you feel. Go for it!"

"You know," Peyton starts with a smile, "You're right! I'm just gonna go up to him tonight and kiss him and tell him how I really feel!"

She gets off the machine she was on and walks away thinking, 'No more playing around! Next time I see Jake, I'm telling him how I feel!'

A.N. Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just 1 more chapter then it's the big chapter, but don't worry its not going the last chapter just the big one! because I think so far I've got almost 7 pages for chapter 11 and I'm not even done writing it! Lol so reply and tell me what you think cuz the more replies I get the sooner I'll post the chapters!


	11. The Lost Phone and the Lost Heart

A.N. Haley's POV is in Italics! ENJOY!

Shes the Man

Chapter 10- The Lost Phone and the Lost Heart

"You've reached Haley James' phone. You know what to do." beep

"Hey Hales! It's Jake! I thought I'd call you to tell you that I'm coming back a little earlier then planned. I'll be back late tonight. Maybe you could come by. See ya later, sis."

'_Shit! Where is my phone?' I was throwing everything everywhere around the room. I had it with me when I went to Brooke's and I had it at Tim and Lucas's before I came back here……where I didn't have it! _

_I run out of the room as fast as possible. Hoping that Lucas was the one to find my phone and not Tim. Because if Tim found out, I can't say that he would keep the secret. He's kind of mad at me for, you know, taking his position on the court. _

_I finally get to their door and try to open it, but it's locked. 'Shit! I gotta try and go find Tim.'_

Tim was left there a lone. Just the loser who let the new guy take his spot on the team. He looked around the room and all of a sudden saw, sitting on the desk, Jake's cell phone. It did some weird sound thing so he picked it up. Tim flipped it open and looked at the screen. 'Oh! New message! Let's see what it says.' He thought to himself.

He put the phone to his ear, listening to the first message on the phone.

"Hey Hales!" 'Hales?' "It's Jake!" 'Jake but I thought this was Jake's cell phone.' "I thought I'd call you to tell you that I'm coming back a little earlier then planned. I'll be back late tonight. Maybe you could come by. See ya later, sis."

'Now, I'm not usually this smart, but it looks to me that Jake is really Haley who's Jake's sister who's pretending to be her brother, who is Jake. Ow! My head hurts now.' He puts his hand to his head and starts to rub it. 'Okay, I got it! I'm going to go to the principal and tell him that Jake James is really a girl! And then he won't be able to play in the game. Tim, I don't think people tell you this enough, but you're a genius!' He smiles to himself and gets up to go to the principal.

Nathan had decided, after going to Tim's and Lucas's, to go for a walk. He hadn't talked to Haley for awhile and he was kind of curious as to why she hadn't called. He had called her, but she hadn't answered. Each time he called he had left messages, but she hadn't called him back. He was about to take out his phone to call her when he saw Jake getting out of a cab. 'Oh! I'll just go down and see what's up with Jake and see if he knows why Haley hasn't called me.'

He was about to go down to greet his friend when something caught his eye. Well more like some_one_ caught his eye. Peyton. 'What was she doing waiting for Jake?' And then something even weirder caught his eye. Peyton had jumped on Jake and kissed him. 'What the hell?' He kicked at the ground and turned on his heel, going back to the dorm room that he shared with Jake, who was supposed to be his friend. 'Guess not." He thought as he walked up the stairs to his room. 'I shouldn't have trusted him. He was probably going behind my back the whole time. Jake probably planned the whole thing and Haley probably had something to do with it too. He probably used her to distract me so he could get to Peyton. I can't believe Haley would do something like that, but then again. I never got that phone call she had promised.'

When he got to his room, he just fell on his bed, thinking everything over. 'I don't know who to trust anymore.'

Peyton had gone to Jake's room and no one was there. So, she decided to go out for a run hoping to maybe run into him. She kept running until she got to the top of the stairs of the entrance, where she found a cab stopping. All she could think was, 'Please. Let it be Jake.' And of course it was. It was the REAL Jake James.

He got out of the car and was immediately taken back by a girl running up to him and kissing him with so much passion. She pulled back so quickly that he didn't have enough time to kiss back.

Peyton pulled his head toward hers and whispered in his ear, "I care about you. Wait for me after the game tomorrow." And with that she was gone.

Jake looked totally taken back. "Wow!" he says to himself. "I think I'm going to like it here."

With that he grabs his luggage and his guitar and starts on his way to the office to get his information.

"So Tim, are you sure about this?" the principal asked him as Tim sat there trying to explain that Jake wasn't who he said he was.

"Yes sir, I'm sure. I even have his cell phone, er, I mean her cell phone."

The principal puts his hands on his head. "Okay, we'll stop this as soon as possible. Don't you worry!"

Tim was about to get up when he got an idea, "Um, sir. Why don't we stop this at the game tomorrow? In front of everyone?" He got an evil grin on his face.

The principal smiled back and said, "I like the way you think, Mr. Smith."

Haley was going everywhere trying to find Tim, but couldn't find him anywhere. She decided to just stop looking and go back to the room. She had a big game to play tomorrow……..hopefully.

She got to her room and opened the door. When she got in she saw Nathan lying on his bed looking pretty pissed. She decided to ask what was wrong because obviously she really cared.

She sat down on the side of her bed and looked over at Nathan, "Hey Nate, what's up?"

He sat up suddenly and said, "Don't 'hey Nate, what's up?' me!"

'Oh no!' she thinks. 'He knows. But how did he find out? Oh well it doesn't even matter! It's time to come clean.'

"Listen, Nate. I'm sorry okay! I just I love basketball so much! I couldn't help it!"

"Wait what? You back stab me and all you can think about is basketball?" he got up and started pacing.

"What? What are you talking about?" Haley got up and tried to stop herself from pacing herself.

"I saw you, Jake!" He screamed while coming towards me.

"Saw me do what?" She yelled. They were now engaged in a screaming match with Nathan pushing Haley back towards the door. 'I'm really confused! What did I do?'

"I saw you kiss Peyton."

"No I didn't! Why would I do something like that?"

"I don't know. That's what I asked myself when I saw one of my best friends kissing my long time crush. You're supposed to be my friend man."

"I am your friend!" She said pleading him to just forgive her.

"No your not!" He opened. The door and shoved her out and said. "You were never my friend. You back stabbed me. You used Haley to distract me and then moved in on Peyton. So why don't you just stay out of my life." With that he slams the door on her face.

A.N. Read and review and you shall see what happens! Oh and I decided that I was going to try to write this chapter without any POV's. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! OH and I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Because I have to go to school tomorrow! Ew! Cuz I'm no longer sick sooo I won't be having a lot of time on my hands anymore with make up work and musical practice and basketball! So yea don't be mad at me if I don't update for a while… but I will make it up to you guys with a long ass chapter! Lol seriously though it's like 7 pages right now and I'm not done yet!


	12. Late

_A.N. So yeah! I havent updated inawhile but thats only cuz this is like party month here! lol I had a bunch of sweet sixteen parties so I had to go to them! Anywho, here is the next chapter! well actually part 1 of the next chapter, but you probably got that! ENJOY!_

**Chapter 11 part 1- Late**

Haley decided that it would be best if she just went to Brooke's to sleep. She didn't want to get Nathan even more mad and plus, she had a game to play in the morning. 'The game. Yup, the only reason why she's in this mess.' She laughs bitterly and knocks on Brooke's door.

When she sees Brooke's concerned face, when she opens the door, she immediately breaks down. Haley automatically walks passed Brooke and goes to her bed to sit. She takes a pillow and stuffs her face in it.

Brooke, concerned for her friend, goes over to her and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hales?" she whispers. "What happened?"

"Me and Nathan got into a fight." She looks up sniffling to see Brooke's confused face. "I mean me as in Jake," she says clearing it up. Brooke's mouth forms an 'O' in understanding. "I don't even know what happened, Tigger. He just accused me of kissing Peyton and I mean, Ew! I so didn't do that. And he also said he didn't want anything to do with me as in Jake, but still. This whole thing is so messed up."

"Shh…." Brooke says as she hugs me tight. "We'll fix it. You just worry about getting some rest for that game tomorrow."

"Thanks Brooke!" Haley quickly gets under the covers while Brooke goes over to the light switch and turns it off. Brooke walks back over to the bed and also gets under the covers. She looks over at Haley and smiles. "Oh and Hales. By the way, you can stay here tonight. Thanks for asking." They both laugh and soon fall asleep.

* * *

Jake walked into the room about a half hour after he got there. He noticed that his room mate was already sleeping. They had told him that his name was Nathan. 'I'm pretty sure it was Nathan.' He walked in towards his bed and saw that the bed was already made. Seeing has he didn't know his sister had been there he whispered, "Nice! Everything is already set up."

He quickly put his luggage down, not worrying about unpacking. Jake took off his shirt, leaving him only in his jeans and got into the bed. Soon everyone was asleep dreaming what they want to happen tomorrow, but knowing that none of it was going to come true.

Beep Beep

Nathan, who was half asleep, rose from the bed and quickly slapped his alarm. He looked over at his room mate who had his head buried into his pillow. 'He obviously didn't hear the alarm,' Nathan thought, "Oh well! Not my fault.' And with that he got his clothes and walked out the door headed for the locker room.

Soon, after Nathan had left a few of the players on the team barged into Jake's room. They threw a basketball at his back and yelled, "Come on, James. You gotta get ready for the game." Then, they left the room.

Jake slowly woke up and took the basketball in his hands. "Game?" he said to himself. "That must be what that girl last night was talking about."

He began to wake up then looked over at the dresser. There was a jersey and shorts waiting there for him. "Wait a sec," he began to say, "I'm on the team. Hmmm…. Interesting!"

He then takes the jersey and walks out the door. 'This should be interesting.'

* * *

Everyone was gathered for the biggest game of the year. It was Tree Hill vs. Cornwell. These schools have been arch rivals for as long as anyone could remember.

Both the teams have all came out of the locker room. They were all getting pumped. Both team's first strings came out on the court. It was almost time to do jump ball.

The ref started to move to the center of the court, as the two captains were emerging from their teams to do the same.

* * *

While all this was happening, Haley was just waking up. She starts to sit up and looks over at the clock. "Shit!" she yells, waking up Brooke.

Haley jumps up and starts to run out of the room, but was stopped when Brooke asked, "What's going on, Hales?"

"We're late for the game, Brooke!"

"Shit!" Brooke says as she gets out of bed and grabs her cheerleader bag. She starts to run to the door, and then turns around towards me. "Well come on! This is the only reason why you did this whole plan thing!"

Haley looks a little nervous, so Brooke walks over to her and links arms with her. "Come on, best friend!" She smiles at her and they start off to the gym.

* * *

_The ref started to move to the center of the court, as the two captains were emerging from their teams to do the same. _

The two captains just so happened to be Nathan and Justin. When they both got to the center, Justin looked over at Nathan with a smirk that Nathan just wanted to punch off. 'If that makes any sense at all' Nathan thought.

"Well, well, well." Justin begins to say, "How's the girlfriend?"

Nathan looks over at him, annoyed and mumbles, "I wouldn't know."

"Aww," Justin says faking sympathy for him, "I told you she was a whore. What'd she do cheat on you or something?"

That set Nathan off, so he lunged at Justin. He punched him once, then another time, then another time just for fun. After that, Nathan got off of him one, because the ref kinda pulled him off of him and two, because he needed to say something to the jackass.

Nathan hovered over him and said, "Don't you ever say anything like that about Haley. Ever again." With that he walks away and joins his team again.

"Okay guys," he starts the pep talk, "give it your all out there. We gotta beat this team. Okay?" They all nod. But that wasn't good enough for Nathan, so he screams, "Let me her you!" and they all scream. "YES!"

And so the game begins.

* * *

Haley and Brooke run to the locker rooms.

"Okay, tutorgirl. I gotta go change. You gonna be okay?"

"Oh yeah, Brooke. Don't worry about it! But thanks!" She pulls Brooke in for a quick hug before making her way into the boy's locker room. She walks through it looking for her locker when finally she finds it. She opens it quickly to find her uniform not there. 'Shit! Where the hell is all my stuff?'

* * *

The game was still going. Tree Hill was up 2 points. It was early in the 2nd quarter already and let's just say, Jake wasn't doing so great. He actually injured a cheerleader in the 1st quarter. When he tried to dribble the ball down and pass it to one of the forwards, he didn't exactly pass it to them. But, that's okay.

It was Cornwell's ball and the point guard was about to pass the ball to one of his team mates. When suddenly they heard a bunch of whistling and the Tree Hill High principal along with Tim Smith had emerged to the court. The principal had a big megaphone in his hands and everyone couldn't help but wonder what they were up to.

They got to the center of the court and the principal began to speak. "Attention? Attention everyone." Both teams and their coaches came up and formed a half circle around the two. "I think there is something that Jake James would like to confess." He turned to Jake and urged him to say something.

So, Jake said questionably, "Um, I'm sorry I'm not very good at basketball?" Jake shrugged his shoulders and looked around to the rest of his team mates that just laughed it off.

The principal let out an annoyed breath and put the megaphone back up to his mouth. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you. Ladies and gentlemen, Jake James is NOT a boy, he is a girl." Everyone in the room erupted in laughter.

Jake, gasping for air, said, "What? Dude I'm a boy."

"No in fact you are a girl. Jake James is in fact his sister Haley James."

With that Jake grabs the megaphone and says, "Everybody, I'm a boy."

"Fine, prove it." says Tim as if he was the smartest person in the world.

"Fine. I will." And so Jake pulled his shorts down. Now, I'm not talking just his shorts, I'm talking the shorts and everything underneath. He let's everyone look before he pulls his pants on.

The principal then takes the megaphone and puts it by Tim's ear. "Does someone feel stupid, Tim?" he asks and then pushes Tim towards the bleachers while saying, "You can continue now!"

They begin to play again only making a few shots here and there, but by the end of the 2nd quarter Cornwell and Tree Hill were tied 24-24. It was a pretty intense game.

_A.N. SO I hope you enjoyed it! read and review! Thanks guys!_


	13. Give Me Another Chance

A.N. Heres the next part! Figured you guys deserved it! lol ENJOY!

**Chapter11 part 2- Give Me another Chance**

After searching everywhere through out the locker room, she ran out to the gym. Seeing that there was only a 2 minutes left, she hid behind the bleachers watching the rest of the quarter.

While watching, she noticed that someone was wearing her number. She also noticed that it was none other then her twin brother, Jake. 'What the hell?' She thought, 'Why is he back and why is he playing basketball? Well at least this explains the stolen uniform.'

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard the buzzer, indicating that it was half time. 'Okay, Haley! You gotta get Jake's attention.' Lucky for her the doors to their locker room were that way. So, when they came that way, she grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him under the bleachers with him.

Once he picked up his head, he looked over at his sister. More like who he thinks is his sister. "Haley?"

"Yeah, Jake it's me."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Then he sees the side burns and touches them. "Wow! Are those real?"

Haley whacks his hand from her face and says sarcastically, "Yeah! I'm growing sideburns now." She looks over at him dumbly. "No! They aren't real! And I'm dressed like this because I've been going to your school as you."

"What, Hales? That's crazy! I mean…….." and starts to trail off. Finally he gets his thoughts together and says, "Oh, that must be why that girl that kissed me knew me."

"Wait! You're the one that kissed Peyton?"

Jake shrugs his shoulders and says, "Um! Sure!" He pauses and puts his hands on Haley's shoulders. "It was amazing Haley!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Okay, just give me my uniform so I can play." Jake starts to take off his jersey very slowly, so Haley snaps. "Hurry up!"

* * *

After Haley changed and the team was coming back, she got up and left Jake there by himself. The new quarter was about to start so both teams got on the court. It was Tree Hill's ball first so Haley jogged down to her position. Nathan did the same. While passing Haley he whispered harshly to her, "Try not to suck this half."

"Oh trust me," she started smiling, "I won't."

He chuckles and jogs over to his spot.

Oh. And sucking was definantly not what Haley James did. I mean she didn't suck the times she actual got the ball, which wasn't often with Nathan being in the game. 'Damn it! He's still mad at me! Oh look he just got doubled team and lost the ball! Oh, and look I was wide open, but nope Natey can't swallow his anger and pass it to me! Ugh! I hate men!' Haley decided that now was a good a time as any to go and confront him.

She ran up to him and pushed him slightly. "Man, what the hell? I'm always open. Why won't you pass me the ball?"

"Like you care if we win this game. You don't care about anything." He pushed her back and so she pushed him even more.

She kept saying, "Nathan, I want to beat these guys. I need to beat these guys!"

He just rolled his eyes and said angry, "Man, I'm not going to pass you the ball because you don't deserve it. You tricked me so you could get Peyton. Dude, I saw you yesterday kissing her."

At this time everyone started gathering around. Even Peyton, Tim, and the Principal joined us.

"Nate, there is nothing going on between me and Peyton."

Then, Peyton came in. "What? Jake, what about that kiss last night?"

Nathan scoffs and starts to walk away. Haley hurries up and grabs his arm and turns him around. "Nathan, please just listen to me." 'You gotta do it, Hales!' She thinks. "I love you!"

Everyone around her looks on confused and freaked out.

"Wh…Wh..What?" Nathan asks backing up from Haley.

"Nathan, I'm Haley. I've been pretending to be my brother Jake, so I could play."

"No, you're not Haley. I know Haley, I kissed Haley, I'm going out with Haley. She wouldn't do this. Not to me."

'Okay! Ouch!' "Nathan you know me. You kissed me. You're going out with me."

Everyone around them starts to laugh so Nathan says, "No! I'm not!"

Haley decides this is the time she should probably start taking off the wig and side burns. "Yes you are." She takes off the wig and flips her hair back so it's down. "Nathan, I went under cover as my brother because they cut the girl's team at Cornwell. All I wanted to do was play. Please you have to believe me!"

"No! Just because you have long hair doesn't mean you're a girl!" Haley looks at him as if he's crazy, but then lifts up her shirt so everyone can see her chest.

Lucas whispers to one of his fellow team mates. "Is it just me or does this game of basketball have more nudity in it then it normally does?"

Haley looks around to make sure everyone sees, then pulls her shirt down. "Okay! Now do you believe me?" Nathan just nods his head still taken back from Haley's actions.

Then, Peyton steps in, "Wait so if you're not Jake, then where is he?" Haley shrugs her shoulders along with everyone else.

"Well, he's probably halfway to China by now after showing us his twiggle and doodleberries!" says the principal.

"Present!" comes a voice from behind the teams. And there appears Jake.

"Oh!"

Haley, then, looks at Nathan. "So can you give me another chance?"

Nathan looks up to her and starts shaking his head. "It's like coach says to us before every game. 'Some are born great. Some achieve greatness. And some have greatness thrust upon them.' The only way to achieve greatness is to play as a team. And…… we wouldn't have a team without you being a part of it." He smiles at her, in which she returns.

The crowd erupts in applause, until someone ruins it.

"Wait! Girls can't play on the boy's team." Haley groans. The one and only Coach Dan comes out of the crowd of players holding up a rule book and handing it to Coach Whitey. "I'm afraid you'll have to forfeit. Read the rule book."

Coach Whitey looks at the rule book that was shoved in his hands, then tears it. "What rule book? Here at Tree Hill, we don't discriminate based on gender."

Coach Dan looks away embarrassed. "Now," Coach Whitey yells, "let's play some basketball." Everyone cheers and Whitey walks away passed the principal and says under his breath, "Like a bunch of girls………."

Hearing the coach say that, the principal takes the megaphone and repeats, "Now, let's play some basketball like a bunch of girls!"

* * *

It was now the 4th quarter with only a minute left on the clock. Nathan and Haley both were playing amazing! They were all really working as a team. They were up by one.

swoosh

Make that down by two. Justin just made a three. Of course he was being a cocky S.O.B., but Haley tried her best to just forget about him. She had to win this game for not just her, but for her whole school. Well, her brother's school.

Lucas caught the ball from Skillz, the other guard, who threw it in. He started down to the center line, looking for an open person her sees Skillz and throws it to him. Immediately he is guarded so he throws it to Nathan. Nathan dribbles it up, so he is at the top of the 3 point line. He picks up his dribble and is double teamed. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Haley at the three point line with a perfect shot ahead of her. Nathan throws the ball to her and she puts up the shot.

Everyone looks on some hoping that the shot goes in, some hoping it won't.

5

4

'Please go in!' is all Haley and Nathan can think.

3

2

1

Swoosh

Mouth, the announcer, screams. "It's in! It's in! The Ravens win it!"

The crowd jumps up and onto the gym floor, a huge crowd forming around Haley. Lucas and Skillz go up to her and pick her up so she is up on their shoulders, above everyone's heads. She looks around totally amazed at everything.

_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears _

_It was easy to see that you'd been crying_

_Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns _

_But who really profits from the dying_

_I could hold you in my arms _

_I could hold you forever_

_I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold you in my arms forever_

Out of the corner of her eye she looks over the crowd and sees Nathan. Their eyes met, so she softly smiles and waves.

_When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions_

_It's my worried mind that you quiet_

_Place your hands on my face_

_Close my eyes and say_

_Love is a poor man's food_

_Don't prophesize_

_I could hold you in my arms _

_I could hold you forever_

_And I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold you forever_

Nathan slowly looks away, not acknowledging her smile or her wave. Yeah she did win the game for them, but he couldn't forgive her for what she did, not yet. He could give her another chance at the game, but at their relationship, he wasn't so sure. He picks up his bag and walks away from the huge crowd.

_So now we see how it is_

_This fist begets the spear _

_Weapons of war_

_Symptoms of madness_

_Don't let your eyes refuse to see_

_Don't let your ears refuse to hear_

_Or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness_

_I could hold you in my arms _

_I could hold on forever _

_And I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold forever_

Haley looks away defeated. She knows that he's upset she just thought that after he passed her the ball he had forgiven her. 'Guess not.' She thinks. While everyone around her cheers for their win. Haley puts on a fake smile, trying to hide her sadness of her loss.

A.N. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review please! you know you want to! lol


	14. All I Want Is To Talk

_A.N. Thanks to all the reviewers! Here is the next Chapter! Exciting! lol Well here you guys go! ENJOY!_

**Chapter 12- All I Want Is To Talk**

It had been 3 days since the big game. The principal had allowed Haley to transfer to Tree Hill High because he had said they needed her to be the captain of the girl's basketball team. She immediately moved her stuff into her new room with the help of her new roomie Brooke.

Haley put the last shirt into her drawer and slumped back on her bed. Brooke saw that Haley was looking a little down so she jumped on her.

"What the hell, Brooke?" she screamed as she pulled both of them up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Brooke followed her lead and did the same. She looked over to Haley sympathetically. "You still haven't gotten through to Nate yet have you?"

"You think." Haley snorted.

"Hales, you just got to talk to him?"

"But that's the thing Brooke. I tried to. But he won't even acknowledge me." Haley put her head down and let a tear slip from her eye. She looked back up at Brooke. "Peyton said, since Jake and her are now joined at the hip, that Nathan just lays on his bed and broods unless he has class." She stops and looks over to Brooke sadly and whines, "I mean if he still loves me then why won't he forgive me, Brookie?"

"Aww!" Brooke puts her arm around Haley and pulls her in for a side hug. "I'm sorry, hun!" She pulls away so she can see Haley's face. "Maybe it's just hard for him, you know? He needs some time and all you really can do is give it to him."

Haley nods and wipes away the few stray tears from her face. She smiles at Brooke and says, "It's just so hard to loose the one thing that is most important. I mean I know that we only knew each other for a little while. But I fell in love, Tigger. And I don't want to loose him."

"I know, Tutorgirl. But do you know what else I know?" Haley shakes her head no. Brooke smiles. "That he fell in love with you too. I mean who couldn't. Look at you." They both laugh.

"Thanks, Brookie. I think we're going to have fun being roommates."

"Well! Duh!"

"Okay!" Haley started as she got up off the bed. "I'm headed for Lucas'. I promised I would tutor him in math." She got to the door and picked up her book bag. "I shall see you later, darling." Haley turned the knob and walked out the door.

Brooke breathed out and said, "I really need some help with this."

* * *

Nathan was right now sulking because he didn't have Science till 4. 'Which is the class I have with Haley. Great.' He thought as he smashed his face even farther into his pillow. He heard the door slam so he looked up for a brief second to see Jake come into their room. After seeing who it was he returned his face into the pillow and mumbled. "No Peyton? Big surprise there."

"Ha Ha Ha! Very funny." Jake sat down on his bed and faced Nathan's. "Come on, Nate. Talk to me."

Nathan brought his face up and lay on his side facing Jake. "I still can't believe what your sister did."

"She didn't want to hurt you, man! She was just going after her dreams. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Well," Nathan started as he put his hands u to his face. "Yeah, I guess I can understand why she did it, but she used me. Okay? I fell so hard for her and she never told me her plan."

"But if she told you sooner, would you have been okay with it?"

Nathan paused for a second to think. Truthfully, he didn't know if he would have been okay with it at all. "I love her, Jake. There is no denying that. But all of you guys pressuring me to talk or to forgive her isn't helping okay?"

"Okay, Nate. But you have to understand that she loves you too. There is no denying _that._" He gets up and walks to the door. He was about to turn the knob and walk out when he turned around and said. "Just talk to her, that's all. What she really wants right now is to hear your voice." With that he turned around and walked away. He needed to talk to someone. Urgently.

* * *

Jake was about to knock on the door in front of him when it all of a sudden opened. He was almost knocked over.

"Wow! What the hell?" He said as he fell back a little.

"Oh! Yeah, Triple J. Just that person I was looking for." Brooke said as she saw who she almost knocked over.

"Ugh!" Jake groaned. "Brooke I should have never told you my full name."

"Hey!" She defended as they both made it into her room. "It's not my fault your name is Jacob John James which gives me the perfect nickname for you!"

They both laughed. Jake sat down on the computer chair and started. "Listen Davis. We need a plan."

"That's exactly why I needed to talk to you. I have no idea how to handle Haley and all her broodiness."

"Same for me with Nathan. He just lays there with his face in his pillow, occasionally looking up at a picture of Haley on his table or if the door is slammed closed."

Brooke sighs. "They are so in love it's unbelievable."

"I know. That's why I was thinking they both have Science in half hour. So, maybe we can trick them."

"Go on." Brooke says getting interested.

"Well maybe we can tell them that their class was moved to the gym because I know the gym isn't needed at 4 so that they will both go there and will be alone." He looks over at Brooke and immediately regrets his idea. "Okay! I guess that was a stupid idea…."

"No! No! No! That's brilliant, Triple J."

"Oh! Thanks." They talk about the plan a little more till Jake decides that he's going to go tell Nathan about the "change in his schedule." He walks to the door and is about to reach for the knob when the door flings open from the other side.

Haley walks in fast and knocks over Jake.

"Why is this happening to me today?" Jake says as he gets up from the floor. He looks at the girl and jokes, "maybe I should just stay away from doors for today."

They all laugh and Haley says, "Sorry, Jakey. I just need to get my other books fast or else I am gonna be late for my class."

"Hales," Brooke starts, "You still have 10 minutes."

"Damn it! Are you serious?" They nod. "Man, stupid Lucas' clock. Set at the wrong time."

"Well, I'm going to go." He began to walk to the door, showing the girls how cautious he was about going to the door which got them laughing. "Oh and Hales! Your class is in the gym today!" He called back as he walked out the door.

* * *

Jake walked into his room and saw Nathan getting ready for his class. He sat down on his bed and looked over at Nathan.

"So……" Jake said.

"So………… what?" Nathan said looking up from his desk where he was doing his last minute homework.

"So….. Did you figure out if you're going to talk to Haley?"

"Um yeah, I did."

"And?"

"And I'm not going to tell you." Nathan said lamely.

"You didn't figure out anything did you?"

"What?" Nathan said getting up and putting his books back into his book bag. "Yeah, I did." He looked over at Jake. "Okay, so I didn't. I promise I will figure it out though, but not now. I have to get to class."

Nathan picked up his book bag and went to the door.

Jake all of a sudden remembered. "Oh yeah! Nathan!" He called out after him. "Your class was moved to the gym."

"Oh okay! Thanks man!" And with that he was gone.

* * *

_Will Haley and Nathan finally talk?_

_If so will it be good or bad for their relationship?_

_Review Please!_


	15. Can't We Just Talk? Or Not?

_Thanks to all my great reviewers! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_

**Chapter 13- Can't We Just Talk? Or Not?**

Nathan sat in the gym wondering where the hell his class was. He checked his cell phone for the time and saw he was only 3 minutes early. 'What the hell. Where is everybody?'

Then all of a sudden he heard the gym door slam shut.

"Nathan?" the person said.

"Haley?" He got up and moved over to see if it was really her. 'Yep, it was her.' "I'm out of here." He got up to leave.

"Wait! Nathan, please just hear me out." Haley began to run over to where Nathan had stopped. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Please! I love you."

Nathan shook her hand off his shoulder and walked over to the bleachers. "Don't say that, Haley."

"Why, Nate?" She started as she walked over to sit next to him, "Why should I not say that when it's true?"

"Because Haley." He paused and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked over to Haley and locked eyes with her and said, "Because you lied to me! You made me think you were this whole other person when you weren't that person at all!"

"But aren't I at least the person you fell in love with?" She looked over at him anxiously.

He got up and looked down at her. "That's the thing, Haley. I'm not sure if you are because I don't know who you are anymore."

"Nathan," she started as she stood up to stand next to him. "I'm Haley James and you're Nathan Scott. And we're meant to be together."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because," she said stepping forward closer to Nathan. She took his hand in hers and held them close to her heart. "I feel it in my heart every time I see you and I know you feel it too."

He took his hand away from her and said harshly, "You don't know what I feel, Haley."

"You know what! I tried Nathan! I tried so hard to get you to forgive me, but you won't! But I'm letting you know right now, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be there when you finally let me back into your heart." Then, she turned on her heel and walked away.

She got to the door and reached out to push the door open. But then a hand on her shoulder spun her around. She was met with a pair of lips on hers. But it wasn't just any pair of lips, it was _his _lips.

They broke apart and Haley looked up at him. "What'd you do that for?"

Nathan looked down at her and smiled. "I miss my room mate."

Haley smiled back at him and kissed him. "Well he's right here," she said as she put her hand to her heart.

He took her free hand and kissed the back of it. He pushed the door open and they walked out. They needed to catch up a little bit on what they had missed the passed week.

* * *

Nathan pushed Haley against the wall and kissed her with all the passion that had been building up in his body throughout the week. They broke apart and looked at each other, out of breath. 

"You want to go to my room? Jake is at class and then he's going out to dinner with Peyton." He asked panting.

All Haley did was nod her head before crashing her lips on his once again. They finally made it in to his room and Nathan closed the door with his foot. They maneuvered over to his bed without breaking apart once. They fell on to the bed and were now in a heavy make out session.

Nathan was on top of Haley and began to kiss her neck. She moaned in pleasure. He moved his hand down to her shirt and began to unbutton the button down she was wearing. Haley was so into the kiss she was oblivious to the fact that her shirt wouldn't be a part of this equation anymore.

* * *

**Back in Brooke's room**

Lucas and Brooke were also in the middle of a heavy make out session, but Brooke all of a sudden pulled away, which startled Lucas.

"What the heck, Brooke?"

"Sorry, baby. But I'm really worried about Nathan and Haley."

"That's what you were thinking about while we were making out?" he said chuckling.

Brooke ignored the question and asked, "Have you talked to Nathan at all?"

"Earlier in the morning, but actually it was more like I talked to him. He is so broody all the time now."

They heard a door slam from down the hall and Brooke immediately thought it was Nathan angry about a bad encounter with his ex-girlfriend. She got up off the bed and walked over to the door.

"Wait!" Lucas said stopping her from going out the door. "Where are you going?"

"I don't think Nathan and Haley's encounter went so well." She walked out the door with Lucas following closely behind.

"Wait! They were meeting each other? How come I didn't know about this?"

"I'll explain later, Luke. But right now we have to see what happened."

They got to the door and Brooke turned to Luke. "Do you still have the key to Nate's?"

"Oh yeah, I do!" Lucas said retrieving his keys from his pocket and opening the door.

What they saw next, they could have gone without seeing. What was in front of them was Haley and Nathan, Haley on top, in a heavy make out session that looked as if, if it wasn't interrupted, it would have gone even farther.

Brooke screamed and Lucas put both his hands in front of both his and Brooke's eyes.

Nathan reached out and quickly got Haley's shirt from the floor and threw it at her. She put it on as quickly as possible and mumbled, "well this isn't embarrassing at all."

Her and Nathan got up from the bed and told Brooke and Lucas it was okay to look now. They opened their eyes and Brooke squealed. She brought both Nathan and Haley into a hug.

"I knew you guys could work it out." Lucas said from behind. He grabbed on to Brooke's arm and pulled her over to him. "We're gonna let you guys be alone. Right, Brooke?"

"Right! Right! You guys do what you want. We're out of here!" She took Lucas' hand and pulled him out the door. She shut the door and leaned up against it cracking up. "Well that's what you want to see everyday, your best friends about to get it on."

* * *

After Brooke closed the door behind them, they both started laughing. Haley went and sat on the edge of his bed. 

She turned to Nathan seriously and said, "Nathan, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" He said as he sat down in the computer chairs.

"I mean, I don't want you to think this is just a one time thing and tell me tomorrow that we aren't together." She looked down and let a tear slip from her eye.

Nathan immediately was at her side. He knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his. "Haley, I promise you that that is not what I was thinking at all. When you walked away from me in the gym it made me realize that I don't want you to walk away from me, I want to be the one walking next to you. I want you to be in my life. And when I kissed youI realized that I can't live without you either. I mean a part of me always knew that I couldn't but that kiss helped me to remember. I want to be with you, always and forever."

She smiled over at him and quickly kissed him on the lips. "I knew you couldn't live without me." She laughed. "And I want to be with you too, always and forever."

He laughed, but then turned serious. "Haley, the last couple of days have been hell. Seeing you but not being able to talk to you."

"I know, Nathan. The same goes for me."

"But, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." She replied quickly.

"I need you to forgive me."

Haley looked over at him confused, "Nathan, I'm the one thathad to be forgiven. Not you."

"No! I do. Because of the way I treated you. I was a jackass. I should have just listened to you. We spent days apart when we should have spent them together. So please, Haley, will you forgive me?"

"Nathan, you don't have to ask. Of course I forgive you."

They both smiled and got up from the bed. They kissed a short but sweet kiss. Haley pulled away and wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled up at him, resting her chin on his chest and asked, "So are you my boyfriend again?"

"Did I ever stop being you boyfriend?"

"Not in my heart." With that Nathan pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They were both so happy. Nathan finally had his girl back and Haley finally had her dream guy. Everything was perfect. But how long can that ever last?

* * *

_What will happen next in Naley's relationship?_

_Spring Break is coming up……. What will happen when the gang decides to go away for a weekend?_

_Review! Thanks guys! peace && love_


	16. The Good That Are Best Buddies!

_A.N. Here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! Review!_

**Chapter 14- The Good That Are Best Buddies!**

"Are you sure about this, guys?" Haley asked while they were all hanging out in her and Brooke's bedroom. She was sitting on Nathan's lap who was sitting in the computer chair. While, Brooke and Lucas were laying on Brooke's bed and Peyton and Jake were making themselves comfortable in the beanbag chair.

"Hales, come on it'll be fun." Nathan said trying to convince her.

"Yeah Tutorgirl," Brooke chimed in. "It'll be so much fun! All of us, just hanging out in my cabin. We have four wheelers and a trampoline. Oh and a pool," Brooke said getting over excited about the whole thing. "And of course the best part the hot tub." She said seductively.

Nathan smiled and whispered in Haley's ear, so only she could hear, "You and me and a hot tub. Hmm… wonder what we can do in that hot tub. Huh, Hales?"

Haley smiled and laughed nervously.

"Well it's settled." Peyton said getting up from the floor. "We leave tomorrow. Come on Jake." Jake got up and waved goodbye to everyone. They leave.

"Well," Lucas started. "Me and Nate have practice. And if we don't get there soon Whitey's gonna kick our ass."

"Okay, babe," Brooke said giving Lucas a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"I gotta go, Hales." Nathan whined from across the room. Haley was right now not letting Nathan get up from the chair and leave for practice. "Haaaaaaaley. Please?"

Haley put her arms around Nathan's neck. "Hmmm…. No," And kissed him passionately.

Nathan moaned and broke away from her. "I would LOVE to do that all day."

"Okay! Then don't go."

"As tempting as that sounds, I have to go. The team isn't a team without their star player."

Lucas scoffed at that comment.

"You know it's true, Luke." Nathan smirked.

Lucas sighed, "Yeah, yeah! I know."

Nathan laughed and turned back to Haley. "I promise we will go out to dinner after my practice."

"Awww… Nate, are we going out on a date?" She looked at him sweetly.

"Of course, a man has to treat his lady every once in a while."

Haley laughed. "Not gonna lie, sweetie, a little cheesy."

Nathan laughed right there with here. "Yeah, right when it left my mouth I had a feeling it was."

Haley kissed Nathan then got up from his lap. "Okay! You go be the best captain you can be!"

Nathan laughed. "Thanks, baby! I'll come by and pick you up around 6!" He kissed her one last time and he and Lucas were gone.

Haley sighed and collapsed on her bed. Brooke looked over at her suspiciously and sat down at the end of the bed. "Hales, what's wrong?"

"What?" Haley asked getting taking out of her thoughts by her best friend. "Oh, uh, nothing….. Why?"

"Haley, I know you! And I saw the look and the laugh you gave when Nathan was whispering in your ear….. What did he say?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." Haley said quickly, blushing.

"Oh……My…….Gosh! Nathan Scott is a little perv. He wants to do it with you in the hot tub, doesn't he?" She said extremely loud, lying down next to her friend.

"Brooke, shut up! I don't want everyone to know that my boyfriend is a perv….. I mean…..ugh I don't know what I mean anymore."

"Well, Hales, what's the big deal if he wants to have sex with you……." Haley looked away. Brooke sat up and asked. "Wait a sec, you guys have done it right?"

Haley shook her head 'no'.

"But, when me and Luke walked in on you two it looked like you were about to….." Brooke trailed off as she started using hand gestures.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I was so relieved that you guys came in when you did, cuz I think it could've ended up that way."

"But, don't you want to?"

"Well, I love Nathan it's just….."

"Oh…….My………..Gosh! Are you a virgin!" Brooke screamed.

Haley jumped on top of her and covered her mouth. "Brooke" she whispered harshly. "You really need to quiet down." She let go of her hand and sat on the bed so she could face Brooke.

"But are you?" Brooke asked sitting up.

"Well…..yeah!"

"Wow! Good for you, Hales." She said patting Haley's knee.

"But, what about Nathan? He's probably going to plan this whole thing at the cabin. What am I gonna do, Tigger?"

"Well, you love him, right?"

Haley nodded her head.

"But do you _love_ him?"

"What do you mean, Tig?"

"Do you love him enough to give it up to him?"

"I honestly don't know. Were you sure that you picked the right guy when you had sex for the first time..."

"Yeah! Do you know why?"

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because I waited, just like you. Hales, I was a virgin up until I met Lucas."

"Wait! Luke was your first?"

"More like my only."

"Wow!" Haley breathed out. "I would have never thought."

"Thanks, Hales!" Brooke said sarcastically and threw a pillow at her.

Haley laughed and grabbed the pillow. "Do you mind me asking how it happened?"

"Not at all….well it was about a year and a half ago, I believe. And we weren't going out at the time, just friends."

"Wait." Haley said interrupting. "You guys weren't even going out when you got together?"

"Nope……. Actually I was going out with his best friend."

"WAIT!" Haley said again. "You were going out with Nathan?"

"No! No! Ew! And no! That kid is like my brother! Gross!" They laughed then Brooke went on with her story. "Anyways, I was going out with Nathan and Lucas's old best friend."

"Oh!"

"So I had been working late on a project and when I got done I decided to go see if Josh, oh that's his name by the way, wanted to go out and get something to eat real fast. I went to his and Nathan's dorm room and went in without knocking. Nathan had told me just to come in because he probably wouldn't let me in other wise. Anyway, I walked in and saw that Josh was in bed with not just anyone but my roommate. That's why I didn't have a roommate up until you came. I couldn't trust anyone. I was too afraid they would hurt me like she did. Anyways, I immediately walked out. They didn't even notice that I was there. I got out my cell phone and tried calling Nate. I figured he was the only guy I could trust right then, but he didn't pick up. So, I turned to the only other guy I could trust, Lucas. I ran to his room and banged on the door until he finally opened the door. I was in tears by then. He looked at me and he just pulled me in for a hug, smoothing out my hair, and telling me that everything would be okay. He let me in and we talked for awhile because Tim had been gone on vacation. He confessed that he had a crush on me and that he thought that he was in love with me. That's when I kissed him and knew that I was in love with him too. I wish we would have waited a little bit, but I definantly don't regret it."

"Wow, Brooke that's amazing! That also explains what Luke meant when he told me it was crazy how you two happened."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah it is, but I'm glad it did."

Haley looked at her and smiled. "You two are so meant to be together."

"Yeah, and so are you and Nate! He has never been this crazy about a girl."

"But," Haley started, "How are you so sure? I mean what if I choose to wait awhile and he decides to go somewhere else for what I'm not giving him?"

Brooke took Haley's hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled and said slowly, "Because if you choose to wait, he'll wait. You can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. Nate's crazy about you girl."

"You know what, Tig?" Haley asked jumping up from her bed.

Brooke got up and looked at Haley as if she were nuts. "What?"

"I'm crazy about him too. I'm ready!"

"You are?" Brooke asked putting her hand on Haley's shoulders and holding her back so she could look at her. "Are you sure? Don't let your perv of a boyfriend, and my best friend, pressure you into anything, because if he does I'll kick his ass for you if you need it.

Haley smiled. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Brooke shrieked and pulled Haley into a hug. "My best friends are going to have sex."

They pulled back and looked at each other, then busted out into laugher and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

"So," Lucas started, "where you going to take Hales out for your date?"

Nathan smiled and shot the ball. "I have the perfect place."

"Care to share?" Lucas asked getting the rebound.

"Not really." Nathan answered laughing. "So, what are you and B doing tonight?"

"Um….Let's see sit in one of our rooms and eat microwavable dinners." Lucas said shrugging.

Nathan cracked up. "You guys are so married."

"That's not what the state of North Carolina says."

"Yeah?" Nathan asked. Lucas nodded. "Well, you should be. I mean microwavable dinners?"

"What? They're good and they don't cost a lot of money."

"Just shut up and shoot the ball." Nathan said bouncing the ball to his best friend. "So, have you talked to Josh lately?"

"You mean," Lucas shot the ball and made it. "After I kicked the hell out of his ass after he slept with Brooke's roommate. Nope."

Nathan coughed and said, "Excuse me, but I believe that I kicked his ass after you _tried._"

"Yeah? Well who got the girl in the end?"

"Ew," Nathan started, "Me and B? That's like dating my sister."

"You don't have a sister."

"Yeah, I do! And it's Brooke."

"I meant by blood." Lucas said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Still! I'm am more then glad that you got the girl instead of me, believe me."

"Hey!" Lucas started, "That's my girlfriend you are talking about."

"And it's also my best friend! And I don't seem to care all that much! Plus, I got Hales now!"

They laughed and played for the rest of the practice talking about how great it was going to be to get away for vacation.

Whitey then blew the whistle to dismiss them. Nathan breathed out. It was almost time to go pick up Haley. 'Hope our date goes as well as I'm hoping.'

* * *

_How is Haley and Nathan's date going to go?_

_Does he really have a great date planned?_

_What happens when they get into a conversation? Will it be good or bad? _

_You'll see! Just review! Thanks guys!_


	17. Author's Note!

A.N. Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating a lot lately but I was in the hospital for a week! So, again I'm sorry! Anywho, thanks to all the reviews!

**thedreamygirl**I'm glad you liked the chapter! Keep reading! Thanks

**Laura369**haha! I'm glad you love my story! It makes me happy! Lol Thanks for all the reviews!

**lilmonkeygirl31****** I'm glad you like my story! I love getting reviews, so thank you very much!

So, I need some help from everyone! I'm not exactly sure what to do for naley's date! So, if any of you have had an amazing date that you'd like to share or a good idea for please tell me! After I figure that out I will be sure to update real fast! So if you have an idea please let me know! Thanks to all for reading my story! Love you guys!

--Kristen--


	18. Uh This is the Date You Planned?

_A.N. This chapter is dedicated to naley-obsseshunzxOx! So thank you so much bud! Couldn't have written this chapter without you!_

**Chapter 15- Uh….This is the Date You Planned?**

"Must I where this blindfold?" Haley asked Nathan as they were on the way to the 'Big Date' as Nathan liked to put it. He had insisted that she should put the blindfold on or it would ruin the surprise.

"Yes. Hales, come on you know you don't want to ruin the surprise I have."

"You have a surprise for me?" Haley asked getting more and more okay with the fact she had a blindfold on.

"Yeah, I do babe. But you got a stop fidgeting in your seat. Just sit still." He said chuckling at Haley squirming in her seat.

"Well sorry," Haley started. "I can't help the fact that I get a little nervous when my boyfriend is driving me somewhere and I'm blindfolded."

"Excuse me?" Nathan asked offended. "Do you not think I'm a good driver?"

"Well," Haley started hesitantly. "You're good, just not the best."

Nathan scoffed. "Well your one to talk. I mean when I let you drive that one time, I was scared for my life."

"Nathan." She said reaching out to hit him, but he kept moving out of the way so she couldn't. She sighed in frustration and folded her arms across her chest. "I give up. I want to go home. NOW!"

Nathan looked at her surprised. He thought they were just having some fun, he didn't think she would get upset with him. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Haley, baby, I'm sorry. Please don't be upset."

"Too late, I am." Haley said, pulling her hand out of Nathan's reach, not giving up the fight.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He looked over with his puppy dog face. "You can't see this but I'm doing my puppy dog face."

"Yeah, and whose fault is that."

"You're right." Nathan said beginning to give up. "I guess I should just drive this thing off a bridge or something." He began to turn left.

"What? Nathan, don't!" She knew that he was upset that she was fighting with him, but she thought he was playing around. When she felt the car start to turn she started freaking out.

Nathan stopped the car and took off the blindfold. Haley looked around and saw that they were in a parking lot, parked in a parking space. Nathan took her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Hales, I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to I was just joking around."

Haley began to look everywhere but him, but then looked over and locked eyes with him. "I know you didn't, Nathan." She stopped and brought her hand up to his face. But then quickly moved her hand so she punched Nathan's chest over and over, not hurting him at all, but just proving that she was frustrated with him. "Don't you ever do that again, Nathan Scott."

Nathan grabbed her hand and stopped her. "I know. And I'm sorry, I won't ever again. I love you, babe."

"I love you too." She said sincerely.

"Now," Nathan said excited. "Are you ready for the 'Big Date'?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"Good! But you have to put this back on." He said holding up the blindfold.

"But, Nate." She whined.

"Please? For me?" He said smiling at her.

She sighed. "You're lucky you're hot."

He laughed and put the blindfold over her eyes. He then took her hand and they were on the way to the date.

* * *

"Here we are!" Nathan said stopping Haley. He took off the blind fold and stood in front of her to see her reaction.

She looked up and put on a fake smile. "This is our 'Big Date'?"

"Yeah!" Nathan said nodding his head excited.

"An arcade?"

"Yeah!" He said repeating his first actions.

"Where a bunch of junior high kids go to spend their weekend?"

"Yeah!" he said coming up to her and putting his arm around her and beginning to pull her inside. "Don't you love my idea for a date?"

She looked up at him and thought, 'Wow! He really likes the idea of this date. Well, I just have to pretend like I like this date. Just remember Hales, you love him. Just keep remembering, you love him.' She sighed and put on a big smile, "Yup! Best date I ever had." He smiled back down at me and pecked my lips before he retreated to get coins. 'Man!' Haley thought. 'Why didn't he just take me to Chuckie 'E' Cheese? At least there they have the plastic ball pool.' She quickly followed him. This was going to be a long night for Haley.

* * *

"Babe, you are on a roll!" Nathan was cheering Haley on as she attempted to beat her next competition. This had been going on for about a half hour. There were kids lined up trying to beat her at her motorcycle racing game. But no one could beat Haley James. Not on her watch. 

"Ha!" Haley said turning to her competitor. "I won."

The guy laughed. He was about their age. "Yeah you did, but either way, you're still hot." Haley turned away knowing Nathan would take care of it. It had happened a few times today already.

Nathan cleared his throat. "Um… yeah! Why don't you go before I beat the crap out of you."

"What's your problem man? A little protective over your sister?"

Haley scoffed. 'Was this guy serious?' She thought. 'He has got be freaking joking, me and Nathan, brother and sister? First off, gross. And secondly, he was sure to have seen us just making out.'

Nathan handled it well though. He chuckled then said, "Yeah, a little protective over my _sister._" He then reached down and kissed Haley hard. It surprised Haley at first, but then she was kissing him right back. They guys just mumbled a "whatever" and left.

They ended the kiss and Haley looked taken back. "Wow" was all she could say. She finally got back to the real world and looked to the line. "Okay who's my next victim?"

A teenage girl who looked about her age stepped up. Haley thought that she looked kind of familiar. "I think I can take you on, Haley James," was all the girl said.

"Rachel?"

Rachel had been Haley's enemy ever since the summer going into their junior year. Haley had gone to a big deal basketball camp, which only accepted one student per gender per school. She and Justin had been the ones accepted to go from their school. They had just begun dating at the end of their sophomore year, so they were excited to get picked to go together. When she got there Haley had found out Rachel was her roommate. They immediately became friends. They were friends throughout the whole camp, until the night before the last day that is. The whole camp had gotten together for a last night bonfire party. Rachel and Haley had gone over to the beach together, but got separated. Some of the older campers had snuck some beer in, so a lot of people were getting drunk. Haley had just met up with her other friends there unsure of where here best friend and boyfriend were. Well, when she had to go to the bathroom, she found them in there making out. She stormed off not believing what she had just seen. She ended up sleeping in her friend's room, unable to face Rachel. The next morning Justin had apologized and promised her that it was a huge mistake and blah, blah, blah, so she forgave him, but she never forgave Rachel after that. It seemed like Rachel didn't even feel bad for what she had done and that upset Haley. They had seen each other only when they were in competition at a game and there they didn't speak to each other.

Rachel walked passed Nathan making sure to bump into him a little, and sat down on the motorcycle seat next to Haley's. "I see you got another boyfriend. Better keep him away from me." She smirked.

"Let's just play." Haley spat out, so they began to play.

* * *

It was really close. There was a huge crowd around the game now, everyone curious as to who would win. Most of them were cheering for Haley because they all believed that she would win. Nathan looked down at his girlfriend. He took notice that she was beginning to look dehydrated. He whispered to her that he was going to get her something to drink for after she beat the hell out of the bitch. She had smiled at his comment, nodding that she understood, making sure to still keep her attention on the game. 

Nathan walked out of the arcade and went to the nearest concession stand. It just so happened to be right across from the arcade. When it was his turn to get his order took, he stepped up and asked for a medium cherry Pepsi. Haley's favorite. The older man turned around and got the drink for him. While he was doing so, Nathan had turned to see if anything had happened in the arcade.

"Quite a match going on, huh?" The man asked.

"What?" Nathan said. "Oh," he laughed, nodding his head. "Yeah it is."

"I heard that it was a competition between 2 pretty young ladies. One of 'em hasn't lost an about a half hour to anybody." The man winked over at Nathan.

"Well at least one of them is a pretty young lady." Nathan chuckled when he saw the man's shocked face that he would say something so mean. "Oh! No! Um, the one girl that has been winning for a long time is my girlfriend."

"Oh!" started the older man. "Lucky guy you are." Nathan smiled. The man handed him the drink. "You don't let her get away, ya hear?"

"You don't have to worry about that." Nathan said taking the drink and beginning to back away. "I'm keeping this one. Thanks for the drink!"

He walked back to the arcade with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

When Nathan got there it looked as if the crowd had gotten bigger. He struggled to get to the front, but when he did he noticed something that probably most of the teenage boys have already noticed. He saw his girlfriend's shirt beginning to ride up her back showing a lot of her back coming close to having her bra being noticed and her pants were beginning to fall down a little so you could see her underwear. He immediately got pissed so he went towards Haley. He was about to grab her shirt down so no one could see what only he should be seeing, when Haley jumped up almost knocking her drink out of his hand. She turned around and jumped in his arms. He quickly put the drink down. He couldn't help but smile when he spun her around in his arm, celebrating with her, while all the other guys in the arcade only got to watch. 

Nathan put her down and she immediately grabbed his face in a kiss. It was a short kiss, but sweet. It was the type of kiss that made him fall in love with her all over again. They broke away and they smiled.

* * *

Quickly after Haley beat Rachel, they left the arcade. They walked back to Nathan's car and were on their way back to the dorms. Well, that was what Haley thought they were going. 

"Um, Nathan?"

He looked over smiling, seeing that she was looking out her window confused. "Yea?"

"Sweetie, do you realize that we just passed the dorms?"

"Yeah!" he said nonchalantly.

"Well," Haley said looking over at him. "Where are we going then?"

"Hales, did you actually think that the arcade was the 'Big Date'?"

"Well, yeah!" Haley said confused. "Wasn't it?"

"Of course not, that was just for fun. I'm taking you to your actual 'Big Date'."

She broke out into a huge grin. She got out of her seat and reached over to give Nathan a peck on the cheek. She sat back down and said, "Oh, Nathan Scott, I knew you were a hopeless at giving me great date.

All Nathan did was laugh. He couldn't help but notice how cute his girlfriend acted when she was excited. Like the concession man said, he was one lucky guy.

* * *

They arrived at their destination and Nathan parked the car. He unbuckled his seat belt and looked over at to Haley. She looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "Nathan," she breathed out. "Did you do all this?" She looked over at him in disbelief. 

"Maybe." He said shyly.

She giggled as she turned back to the scene in front of her. It was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for her. He had gone to the beach after his practice, before he had togo and pick upHaleyand put a blanket down on a spot on the beach. Around the blanket and leading to the blanket were a bunch of pink and white flower petals. It was so beautiful.

Haley looked back over at Nathan and said in amazement. "You are amazing, Scott."

He put his hand to her cheek soothingly. "So are you, James." They met for a quick kiss before they both got out of the car to meet again, hand in hand, to walk down to the blanket.

That night they shared the most amazing night of both their lives. Nathan had packed a nice dinner, which consisted of Cherry Pepsi for Haley and Orange Pop for himself for their beverages. Mac 'n' cheese their favorite dinner for obviously theirdinnerand Oreos as dessert because it was Haley's favorite. They had just finished up dinner and were moving on to the Oreos.

Haley took one and licked all the cream out of the middle. After she was done, she gave the chocolate outing to Nathan to eat. "Every time, Hales!" He said laughing at his girlfriends little traditions.

"What? You always take the chocolate part and I always eat the cream part. It's tradition."

All he did was smile at her sweetly. She looked up at him and seeing that he was staring at her she asked, "What?"

"Nothing! It just amazes me that we've been only going out for a little over a month and we have all these traditions already."

"That's what people meant to be have. They have those little traditions in their relationships that don't matter how long they've been going out or have known each other."

Nathan looked up at her, smirking. "You think we're meant to be together?"

"Well….um….yeah… I mean." But Nathan cut her off with a kiss. It was a long passionate kiss and when he broke it off it left her wanting more.

He smiled at her and said. "Because I think we are too."

She smiled and then pulled his face closer to his meeting him for another amazing kiss. People walking passed this scene would think that the couplein front of them wasmerely just another teenage high school sweetheart couple. But to them, it was much more then that. It was a love that was going to last a lifetime and Nathan felt it was time to show Haley just how much this relationship meant to him. Even more then he already had. But he would need some help.

* * *

_A.N. Well I hope you like it. I've kind of got an idea for what is going to happen with the Naley relationship……but you shall see! Please review! I love getting reviews! He he thanks guys!_


	19. Where to reach me! hehe

A.N. Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews sooo far! hehe i am such a nerd! but yeah i just got msn messenger and i have like NO ONE to talk to so if you have it Message me! cuz whenever I go on i am sooo bored! hehe again im a nerd but hey if you wanna talk about my fic or OTH or anything message me LOVE YOU ALL SOO MUCH! working on a chapter now! should be up soon! thanks for sticking with me and this story!

--Kristen--


End file.
